Frosted Neverland
by Ninjaroxas21
Summary: This takes place the time when Wendy is in her teen years. Peter pan is feeling lonely because of Wendy's boyfriend, Christian (no reference). Jack Frost has not become a guardian yet (appx 100 years before) and does not know Peter Pan's background or Neverland, only that he can fly like himself. They start to grow feelings toward one another. This is gay romance. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

(This takes place the time when Wendy is in her teen years. Peter pan is feeling lonely because of Wendy's boyfriend, Christian (no reference). Jack Frost has not become a guardian yet (appx 100 years before) and does not know Peter Pan's background or Neverland, only that he can fly like himself. So therefore, Jack is curious about Peter Pan in more ways than one thinking he can find someone just like him.

Reference are from Rise of the Guardians movie, Peter Pan live action, and Disney animation's Peter Pan, and all the Tinkerbell movies.

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Peter Pan or Tinkerbell movies)

Chapter 1 The boys who Never Grew Up

Wendy just got home from school, relaxing in her bedroom writing in her journal at her window, closed. She wrote all the events of last week with her boyfriend, Christian, taking her out on a moonlight picnic. She smiled cheekily writing happily of her blissful adventure.

Meanwhile, Peter Pan, a boy with red hair and green eyes who wore a green outfit and hat with a bright red feather, sat on the very top of Big Ben glaring down at England with Tinkerbell on his shoulders. He scoffed as he could see Wendy writing happily at her window.

"Tink, she doesn't need me anymore. She completely forgotten all about me. I taught her how to fly!" exclaimed Peter. His heart was stabbed and tore up from watching Wendy.

Tink touched his cheek trying to comfort him, but he continued to feel bad for himself. "I gave her everything but now all she thinks about is him! You saw how she looked at him last night with those perfect eyes."

Peter's eyes were stinging from the tears he was pouring out. "Tink. hiccup Tink. hiccup She grew up."

A sudden gust of cold air ran against Peter's back. It snaked up his spine and followed along his neck, to his chin and stopped at his lips. The cold air surrounded his lips, then as he exhaled the cold hair, surprised, the cold air rushed into his mouth striking Peter's teeth and throat. Peter's eyes were wide and alive, more than they ever been these last few days.

_ What was that? _He looked around feeling something there. Or someone. _It's summer in the mainland. This is impossible!_

Tinkerbell was the only one who saw what was happening. Another boy. A boy of icy white hair and pale skin and enchanting, blue eyes. He wore an ancient, brown tight pants and a blue hoodie with frost on the shoulders. To Tink's surprise he wore no shoes, unlike Peter, and his feet were white and seemed as if they did not have any existence of warmth. The cold boy was right in front of Peter's face staring deeply into his eyes, holding onto a flying staff in a shape of a hook.

Tinkerbell felt a warmth rush through her cheeks as she stared at this beautiful boy looking at Peter in a loving, curious way. She was losing her mind feeling her brain melt slowly out of her ears. She fell behind Peter's back and grabbed the back of Peter's tunic. Tinkerbell forgot she could fly... poor thing.

"TINK! I feel as if there is something there! Something horrid!" Peter exclaimed, screaming in the boy's face, jerking his body to and fro trying to spot this mysterious entity.

The ice boy laughed with all his might and shot a blast of freezing air into Peter's face. He flew backwards doing many back flips still laughing, the wind following him. Tinkerbell flew up over Peter's head to watch the boy. The boy's laugh was smooth and soft, yet still childish. Tinkerbell laid on Peter's hat watching him in awe.

"I let my hopes up again, thinking this kid can see me," said the boy. He walked on the air gracefully towards Peter.

Tinkerbell noticed him coming and flew in front of Peter's face. "Peter, there is a flying boy just like you but it seems like he is using blue pixie dust! But I don't see a fairy with him! Peter can't you see him?

Peter gawked in the direction Tinkerbell was pointing at, however he could not see what she saw. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Give it up, fairy. He doesn't believe in me. Just like everyone else in the world." the boy whispered into Tinkberbell's ear, smiling deliciously.

Tinkerbell's temperature rose and her face was bright red even if she felt the freezing wind wrap around her petite body. She shot away from him and returned to Peter's shoulder. "There! There he is, Peter!"

Peter saw nothing yet again.

The boy smiled. "So your name is Peter?" He drew his eyes toward Tinkerbell who was holding onto his red hair. "Hey, why don't you try making him believe in me. Because this game is getting old."

Tinkerbell blushed again and shook her head. "How do I do that? And who are you? A grown frost fairy!"

"Well, close."

"You're really a fairy?" Tinkerbell questioned, in confusion and doubt.

"NO! NO! Not a fairy!"

Peter interrupted, "Who are you talking to, Tink?"

"A boy who thinks he is a fairy," answered Tinkerbell slowly backing away.

"A FAIRY?!"

"NO! Stop telling him that!" the boy objected. He calmed down and quietly said, "I am Jack Frost."

The setting was quiet and heavy. Tinkerbell was now in the presence of the one and only Jack Frost, the boy who controls the frosty winds and with every touch is as cold as ice. He was famous with the fairies back in Neverland. The frost fairies worshipped him and adored him. He even had his own fanclub.

Tinkerbell fainted on Peter's shoulders.

Peter said, "Tink!" He took her off his shoulders and held her in his hands. "Tink! Did that fairy boy hurt you!? TINK!"

Jack took Tinkerbell and from Peter's hands. Peter only saw Tinkerbell being pulled by her dress, not using her wings at all.

"Tink?" questioned Peter.

Jack held her in his palm. "Oh she's ...," Jack gasped, "Oh I know!"

Jack flew off into the distance and rushed as the wind hit Peter knocking him off Big Ben. Peter fell and grabbed a hold of the little hand on the clock and forced it to hit three o'clock.

DONGG! DONNGG! DOONGGGG!

Peter turned his head and could see Tinkerbell shooting off far away from him. "TTIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNKK! Then Peter zoomed off into the air, leaving all his thoughts of Wendy behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Jack's Curiosity**

Peter zoomed quickly through the sky, chasing after his dear friend, Tinkerbell. Jack was holding her closely in his hand, her face pressed up against his chest, still unconscious. Jack's left hand was gripping onto the staff stretching it forward with all his strength guiding his way through the skies leaving a freezing wind behind him.

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Peter yells from far behind.

Jack glances back and sees Peter desperately chasing after him. Jack turns over on his back and holds Tinkerbell up to his face. "Let's make this fun shall we?" He tucks Tinkerbell into his jacket pocket and puts both hands behind his head and zips fast with a kick of his bare cold feet.

Peter notices Tinkerbell moving faster. Peter picks up his speed.

Jack yells, "If you can catch me, I'll let you have her back!" knowing clearly well he cannot be heard.

Jack performed loop de loops around Peter and zig-zagged marvelously around Peter. Peter tried to keep up but Jack was cheating by using the cold winds as obstacles. Peter's temperature was quickly decreasing and his lips were starting to chap up from him licking his lips. Then, Peter crashed into a tall tree and was knocked unconscious and fell down onto the ground.

"Ooohh," Jack ooh-ed wincing at the sight of the crash, "Ah, you'll never catch me if you are looking down there!"

Jack rushed down to where Peter landed and saw that some of his clothes were tore up from the fall. Jack looked up and noticed the pine needles and broken branches from the trees above. "Uh, I give you a 3 for landing but a 10 for effort on landing so fabulously!" Jack laughed loudly, so loudly it woke up Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell flew out of his pocket slowly, touching her forehead. Her vision was blurry and can see colors moving around so quickly like a kaleidoscope. "Where...? Peter...? Jack...?"

"Woah, hey there little fairy, what are you doing?" teased Jack, smiling so brightly his teeth shined of pure white, like snow.

Tinkerbell groaned. "Mmhm... Peter?" Her vision cleared up slowly and she saw Jack leaning his back against the staff that was standing up perfectly straight. "JACK!"

"Yes it's me, Jack." He smirked.

"I cannot believe it's you! The one and only Jack Frost! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before!"

"Wait, how do you know me?" Jack's attitude changed which made him lose focus and fall backwards onto his staff. "WAH!"

"Jack!" Tinkerbell squealed. She hovered over him. "Are you alright?"

Jack slowly got up and picked up his staff. He groaned, "Yeah I am fine. So what's a tooth fairy like you doing out here with this kid? Are you stalking his loose tooth so you can have the tooth all to yourself or something?"

"What! No! I am not a tooth fairy! I am a tinker fairy! And there is no way I would stalk anything, especially teeth!"

"Oh, I see. You are stalking _him _so you can have _him_ all to yourself. Very possessive tooth fairy." Jack said, cheekily.

Tinkerbell's face turned bright red again and ducked her face under her bangs. "No, no, Peter is my close friend who I look after. AND I AM NOT A TOOTH FAIRY! I AM A TINKER FAIRY!"

Jack became a little more serious. "So what's a Tinker Fairy?"

"We tinker things!" she shouted with pride and joy.

"What for?"

"Well, to help things out for the seasons. We fairies in Neverland always make the changes of the seasons her-"

"Wait, Neverland?"

"Yup, it's a place where boys and girls never grow up and it's filled with mermaids, pirates, crocodiles, Indians and us fairies. And it's also where me and Peter live! Peter and I always fight off pirates and save Indians and stop mermaids from drowning everyone and we make sure everything is in perfect balance with fun!"

"You got to be kidding me?" Jack lost all interest, he couldn't believe what he was hearing until he saw Peter's face. He turned toward Peter, covered with leaves and bark. Jack hopped next to Peter gazing at his dusty, cute face. "You guys have some place you can call home. And your home is so magical and adventurous. What's more? You guys have purpose there. You are guys are needed and seems like you're loved by everyone. So lucky."

Tinkerbell slowly hovered to Jack putting a hand on his cold shoulder. "Jack," she whispered.

Jack moved closer to Peter's face. _Why is his face so dirty? _he thought. Jack moved in closer. His lips were only half an inch away from Peter's. Jack's heart started to race quickly and harder. It felt good to him yet it was quite painful. Tinkerbell jumped off of Jack and was burning up so much, steam was coming off her face.

_What are they doing? What is THE Jack Frost doing to THE Peter Pan? Why do I feel so excited?_ thought Tinkerbell as she watched them silently, picturing this moment like it was a romantic movie. She pictured the leaves on the ground were now rose petals and the bark were snow patches on Peter's chest. The grassy area was now covered in a blanket of snow. The trees were sparkling brightly upon the wonderful sight of Jack and Peter. The fairy dance song was playing in her mind creating the lovely mood. Everything looked much brighter in her vision. She predicted much more naughty actions from Jack as for he may rip Peter's shirt off and lick his nipples slowly trying to arouse Peter. Normally, if any woman/girl were to try to seduce Peter, she would be right there to stop them, however, for it is a boy who is trying to get his way with her Peter, she is dumbfounded and seems to accept it. Tinkerbell feels the need to say something but nothing comes out as she opens her mind in awe. Jack closes his eyes and inhales slowly before he moves pushes his lips against Peter's.

Jack's first kiss with Peter was nothing like how imagined it. The warmth in his heart went away and Peter felt empty and cold as if nothing was there. Jacked moved his lips around to get a better feel of it however there was nothing that distinguished that he was kissing anybody. Jack opened his eyes and saw that his face was infused with Peter's. Jack jumped back screaming staring at Peter with fearful eyes.

"I-I-I can't... I can't touch him... I can't touch him until he believes in me." Jack explained to himself. "I can't kiss him until he believes in me."

Jack got up and picked up his staff, kicking the staff up into the air and grabbing it. He mutters, "How disappointing. An immortal guy can't even try that."

Tinkerbell recovered herself and flew to Jack and asked, "Why-Why did you kiss him? Or at least try to? And why do you go through him like a ghost?"

Jack answered, "because I thought he was like me. Immortal. Forever a kid. But I was wrong. You see, fairy-"

"Tink-er-bell!"

Jack raised an eye brow and cleared his throat, "well, Tinkerbell, because I am not believed in, I cannot be seen, heard or felt. I do not hold any true grounded state to this world because no one has faith in me. No one believes in me. I am nothing and I don't know how to fix that."

Tinkerbell listened to Jack's story of being alone and watching everyone being happy with other people. How he could not remember anything before that day at the frozen lake. Only the man in the moon told him his name. Tinkerbelll listened carefully about Jack's life and came to an idea.

"Wait, Jack! I know plenty of people that believe in you back in Neverland! You'll be able to be with people who like worship you on a daily basis!"

Jack couldn't believe his ears. _People who like me in another dimension? People who believe in what I do and who I am? This is too good to be true! _

"Tinkerbell! You are saying that if I go with you to Wonderland-"

"NEVERLAND! WE DON'T HAVE CRAZY RABBITS AND MEN WHO KEEP DRINKING TEA AND A CRAZY MENTAL PATIENT WHO LIKES TO CHOP OFF THE HEADS OF CARDS!"

"Oh right! That's from a book I over heard about!" Jack blushed and apologized to Tinkerbell. "Anyway, so when i go to Neverland I will feel right at home and be believed in?"

"Tink's honor!"

"Then what are we waiting for we got to go there right now!" Jack grabbed Tinkerbell and zoomed up into the sky and headed north.

Tinkerbell screamed as loud as she can, "JACK, STOP! FIRST OF ALL THIS IS THE WRONG WAY AND WE LEFT PETER BACK IN THE FOREST!"

Jack stopped on a dime and returned back to Peter landing down gracefully and light like a snowflake. "Whoops, sorry about that." Jack snicked.

"I can't believe you. You sorta kiss my Peter, and then you just leave him after you are done? I don't approve anymore, you pig!"

Jack inquired, "Approve anymore of what?"

Tinkerbell didn't even know what she was saying. So she ignored the question. "We got to take Peter with us to Neverland. We can't leave him alone here and he might be hurt much worse than we thought."

"Do you want me to drop him off at a hospital?" joked Jack.

"NO! Humans can't know about Peter! He is a boy that never grows up! If he doesn't return to Neverland he will grow up and never be able to return ever again."

"Melodramatic much. Well then, what do you expect us to do next. We can't just wait for him to wake up I wanna go now!"

"Would you be patient! I am trying to figure that out!Gosh taking care of one cute brat is hard enough!"

"Aww, so you think I am cute?"

"SHUT UP!" Tinkerbell's rage made her stomp away some of her pixie dust and some trickled onto Peter's hat. The hat slowly rose up into the air without stopping. Jack quickly rushed to catch it so it didn't fly away.

"Woah! His hat is alive?" exclaimed Jack.

Tinkerbell said, "No it was probably my pixie dust. Pixie dust is what makes me fly and also it makes other things-" Tinkerbell birthed an idea. "Wait, how about I shower Pixie dust on him to make his body float up and that way we can fly him up to Neverland and take him home!"

"That's a great idea!" Jack danced around with his staff jumping with glee. "Then I can feel wanted and believed in!"

"Right!" Tinkerbell started to pour as much pixie dust as she could onto Peter. In no time, Peter floated off the ground and was airborne. "Yes I did it! Now Jack all you got to do is steer him with your wind and he will be home free!"

"You got it!"

Tinkerbell got behind Peter and shot more pixie dust at him to move forward. Jack manipulated the winds to bring him high into the sky and together, the three of them were going home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Jack meets Neverland**

"Okay so where exactly are we heading to? Russia? North Pole? The Bermuda Triangle?" questioned Jack.

Tinkerbell and Jack were graudually flying straight to the sky. Tinkerbell was in the lead pulling Peter farther with her pixie dust while Jack steered him up. "Neverland isn't on the Mainland. Neverland is there." Tinkerbell pointed up to the sky.

Jack saw two big, bright stars shining in the distance. The one on the right was higher than the other. The right one then suddenly became brighter. Jack pulled back and stopped Peter and him.

"Woah!"

"Come on, Jack!"

"No! Are you sure it's safe? I don't think I can go in outer space!"

"Outer space? Jack just believe in me. Like how you want to be believed in." Tinkerbell smiled and touched Jack's hand gently.

Jack nodded back in response with a smile and shot Peter's straight up to the star and followed right after. Tinkerbell backflipped uncontrolably from Jack's speed. "Come catch me if you can, Tinkerbell!"

Tinkerbell stopped and flew as fast as she could to pick up with Jack. She zipped right past him leaving a thin trail of pixie dust behind her. "Come on, old man keep up!"

Jack pushes forward more watching carefully at Tinkerbell.

"Just keep heading toward the second star to the right and don't stop!"

"What happens if I stop?"

"You'll get lost and we have to get a space alien rescue party to find you," said Tinkerbell, kicking her little feet.

"What!?"

"Just kidding! Just don't stop or you wont make it!"

All Jack wanted to do today was mess with the weather in England and cause mischeif. But now, he is determined to feel believed in. "No problem!" Jack smiled widely forcing his way through the heavy airpushing him back down to Earth. He was persistant; he used all his muscles to push through the pressure and came through. He kept flying forward then suddenly The star turned into an enormous Kaleidoscope, colors flying, shapes fusing into each other, blends of colors shooting around Jack.

"Woooah." awed Jack breathelessly.

Jack bursted through the colors with Tinkerbell and could now see white clouds and beautiful ocean and sky. Jack brushed his cheek on one of the clouds and he felt the ultimate softness.

Jack whispered in awe, "Tinkerbell, I think this place is going to be my new home." Jack smiled and dove down, leaving Peter and Tinkerbell up in the sky, and hovered over the ocean and touched it with his thin finger tips. Jack left a long layer of ice following him. He did zig zags, circles, and made a gigantic checker board making it ice titles and snow titles and made chess pieces as well.

Tinkerbell could not believe what she was seeing. She heard rumours that Jack Frost is an artist and a brilliant sculpter but she couldn't believe they were true. She was absolutely mesmerized until Peter's body floated right in front of her eyes, realizing she is wasting time. She pushed Peter onto a cloud and left him laying there. She dashed for Jack and screamed, "Jack, this is really great but we must go to -"

"Hey, Tinker! Look! I made a mini ice version of you. Ah HA! This is so much fun! I feel so lively hear and we haven't even met civilization!" Jack held it up with two hands making the small ice sculpter twirl around slowly. Jack was too in love with Neverland's sea and air to remember he has obligations. "The star we just went through, was it like a portal? Are all stars portals to another demension?"

Tinkerbell sighed, "That star is the only one of it's kind that has that ability. Now come on and let's get Peter!"

Jack put the ice-sculpted Tinkerbell in his pocket and took off into the sky slowly, without another word. Tinkerbell felt amazed that Jack was able to obey her. _Maybe it was for Peter he decided to get serious for. Or he just really respects me-_

THUD!

Jack had thrown a normal sized snowball at very small Tinkerbell. It knocked her into the ocean and Jack howled with laughter.

"Oh man! You should've seen the look on your face, HA HAHA hoooo HAHAHAHA-"

"HELP JACK! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! MY WINGS ARE WET, I CAN'T GET OUT!" cried Tinkerbell, panically splashing around.

Jack quickly grabbed Tinkerbell out of the water. "Oh I am so sorry! I didn't know!" said Jack sympathetically.

Tinkerbell, dripping wet, coughed up water on Jack's palm. "It's fine cough cough Let's just get Peter."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY! TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK! TTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKERRRBEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" said a very high voice in the distance.

Jack and Tinkerbell turned their heads. Jack squinted out far beyond the horizon and slowly a small island appear in the distance. Jack gasped at the sight.

"Is that...?" he said to himself.

Suddenly, a swarm of fairies were flying right at Jack looking like a rainbow ball. They knocked him down with one blow of their strength. Jack screamed in surprise "Wah! WOAH!" Jack's impact to the water immediately turned to a thick layer of bedded ice. The fairies gathered around his face

Jack opened his eyes and readjusted his vision and saw fairies of all sizes and colors were grinning at him. Each fairy had an accessory or artical of clothing of some kind with Jack's face on it. Jack screamed with joy, "My face! My face is everywhere! Haha!"

An asian fairy with long black hair in a long blue dress squealed1, "Oh my wings! Jack spoke! Say something else, Mr. Frost!"

Jack asked, "Mr. Frost?"

The main population of the fairy swarm squealed with delight of the joy of how the very own Jack Frost said his own last name. The fairies bambarded him with multiple questions, some riduculous some demanding and some looking for love. Jack coudn't believe what he was experiencing. He only saw this in movies and when some people walk down the red carpet to theatres. He never once thought that this could really happen to him. He tried to answer as much as he could but was too overwhelmed with the outrageous questions that were ejaculating at him.

Finally, Tinkerbell came to the rescue and quieted everyone down with her pan flute."Everyone! What are you doing here?"

A fairy with red hair and a red one piece2 with a Jack Frost t-shirt and hat, answered for the group, "We wanted to see Jack Frost" The crowd murmured with delight and support.

"How did you even know we were coming with Jack Frost!?"

The same asian fairy from before answered, "Well when we were at The Pixie Dust Tree we got a signal that someone else was coming along with Peter and you. Once we found out who it was" she pointed to Jack, "We all rushed over here to greet you guys before the winter fairies did!"

"JAAAACK!" a voice cried from behind them.

A new ball of fairies came out, this time the ball was mainly blue and white. The male winter fairies cosplayed as Jack while the female winter fairies dressed wore his Jacket and had fandom accessories. They all gracefully hovered down onto the thick ice to keep themselves cool. A winter fairy with white spike hair and icy dress came to the front of the group and explained, "We are here to welcome you, Cold Master. As I, Perriwinkle3, a frost fairy bestow my-"

"PERRI! YOU TOO!?" screamed Tinkerbell, red as fire.

Perriwinkle quivered and answered, "Uh... hello Tink! I see you met our Master and escorted him here safely."

Jack got up on his feet and asked, "Master? I have servants?"

"NO YOU DON'T! PLEASE EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME WE MUST-!" cried Tinkerbell but was interrupted by a male winter fairy, "YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO MASTER FROST THAT WAY!"

Tinkerbell cried back, "Peter is in trouble!"

All the fairies gasped and mururred to each other and cried out to Tinkerbell with plead.

"He is up there on the clouds resting. He fell down from a tree and he hasn't woken up yet. We need to get him to a fairy hospital, STAT!"

The fairies listened and flew up to the sky to find Peter. Back down in the ocean, Tinkerbell told Jack of how much the fairies loved him and she apologized for their behavior.

"Are you kidding me!? This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Do you know how exciting this is for me!?"

"Oh. Jack..., no one really sees you?"

"Nope, no human alive has ever seen me before." Jack sat criss-crossed on the ice.

"So only magical creatures can see you?

"You got it," Jack's voice got lower and more distant.

"Jack? Do the magical creatures not like you?"

"Well some like me. The groundhog and I are great friends. But of course you got the Easter Kangaroo, he tries to wack my head off with his boomerangs."

"Easter Kangaroo? What about the bunny?"

Before Jack could answer, Peter woke up from his slumber and swooped down screaming, "TIIIIINK!"

Tinkerbell called his name back flew towards Peter and hugged his cheek. "I thought you were dead!"

"Dead! I thought you were going to die. You were taken away by some invisble monster, Tink! Haha!"

"No Peter I was taken away by Jack Frost!"

"Jack Frost?"

The other fairies joined them and explained what happened when he was passed out. Some of the fairies went near Jack tried pointing him out to Peter. However, Peter still didn't see him and thought they were playing a game with him.

"OH! I get it! This is a game! Whoever can find Jack Frost in Neverland wins, right!?" Peter spit into his hands and rubbed it together. "Alright, I'll be Jack Frost! The first one to find me and tag me wins! GO!"

Peter took off into the distance heading start for the island cheering and crowing as loud as he can with glee.

Jack frowned watching Peter go. "He still... won't believe?"

The fairies comforted Jack explaining that Peter Pan was still a fun loving child and doesn't take too many things seriously. Jack felt a little bit better but watching Peter run away from him was a tragedy.

"So," whispered Jack, "The star to the right leads me here. I wonder if I should have stayed home?" As he said that, he watched Peter Pan soar through the sky blending into the sight of the island with no sense of how badly Peter had hurt his feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Jack VS Pirates**

Jack followed the warm fairies as he sheltered the winter fairies with his cold walking snow storm trailing behind him as they flew to the island. Jack still was down remembering the terrible words Peter said to him:

"_This is a game! Alright I'll pretend to be Jack Frost and you guys try to find me!1_" _Peter only sees me as a game. He doesn't truly believe in me._ Jack had a happy facade in front of the fairies but inside his mind was flooded with dark negative thoughts. ''Only sees me as a game,'' muttered Jack deeply staring into the ocean below him.

"What was that Jack?" asked Perriwinkle.

"Oh nothing! I am just ... overwhelmed that I am in another world! Haha!" said Jack with a great big grin ._Well, it isn't a lie really, I think about it now. I mean, I never knew fairies lived in another other than my own. And these ones actually like me and adore me!_ Jack smiled happily, filling his heart with joy until he saw Peter again in the very far distance. Peter gave him a strange rollercoaster, driving his emotions up and down. Peter is the only child that never grows up, can fly and enjoys what he does-has fun, just like Jack. Yet, he can not get close to him because Peter doesn't see anything in Jack, but only a game.

BOOM!

A big iron ball shot up into the air and penetrated a dozen clouds in the sky. The shot came from the west side of the island. Everyone flew faster heading to where the shot came from. Jack could already smell the gun powder and smoke, he winced. On the horizon water, there was a large ship, with an unoriginal black flag with skull and cross bones behind it, waving in the breeze on top of the main topsail. Jack's eyes widen, his blue eyes full of fear, staring at the menacing group of pirates blindly swinging their swords at the sky. But the one pirate he feared the most was the captain: Captain Hook. Hook was a tall man, black, curly long hair that draped his shoulders and upper back. He had a full mustache which curled up at the ends perfect. His beard looked like a small dagger pointing down to his chin. But his eyes were icy blue, like Jack's, but more evil and deadly. But there was one feature of Hook that Jack could not take his eyes off of: at the end of Hook's right arm where his hand should be was a grey, sharp hook2. As Jack moved closer with the fairies multiple groups of them stopped scared to enter the battle zone. Jack stopped and turned back watching the fairies quiver in fear watching the sight of pirates.

"Guys, what's the matter?" asked Jack with concern and a sweet tone. His voice sounded comforting to their little ears.

One answered, "It's Captain Hook! He hates fairies and tries to use us for our fairy dust for his ship! If he catches us he could use that advantage to attack Peter and all of Neverland!"

"And maybe even the Mainland!" added Perriwinkle.

Jack was dumbfounded. _Fairies being captured for fuel to fly his ship? An actual villain threatening the lives of innocent magical creatures? _thought Jack. Jack's face lit up with a radiant smile and more frost around his face. He screamed, "WOAH! THIS SOUNDS LIKE I AM IN A COMIC!"

The fairies were perplexed at Jack's words. Silvermist questioned, "A comic?"

"YES A COMIC! WHERE A HERO COMES RESCUING THE ONES IN NEED USING HIS BRUTE FORCE AND SOMETIMES MAGICAL POWERS, which I both have!" boasted Jack. The fairies didn't mind because they knew Jack's wonderful and unique powers. Jack turned his body to the ship, he looked back smiling on how much fun it would be to get rid of Captain Hook for the fairies.

Suddenly, Peter's scream howled through the skies. Jack's heart raced rapidly, scared and excited to hear Peter. Jack flew up and saw Peter being captured by Captain Hook and his crew. Peter was tied up to the main topsail pole jerking around like a fish trying to break free. Jack yelled back at the fairies, with concern in his voice, "Guys! Peter has been captured!"

The fairies murmured wildly all quivering and huddling with each other. Tinkerbell and Perriwinkle zoomed up to Jack and watched with him. They both gasped and cried in perfect unison, "Peter!"

Tinkerbell turned to the other fairies devising a plan with them to rescue Peter by using the a clock with a ticking noise on it to distract hook3 as they use Jack to rescue Peter. Tinkerbell turned to Jack, "Okay Jack and all you gotta do it-Jack!? Where did Jack go?!"

Silvermist gasped and pointed at the ship, "LOOK!"

Jack was already at the ship by the time Tinkerbell realized it. Jack screamed, "BLIZZARD!" Jack swung his staff over his head with both hands, a gigantic ball of snow and ice formed at the very top of his staff. Then he brought it down like a hammer and a massive icy storm exploded from the staff and strikes the poop deck knocking unaware pirates off the ship. The surviving pirates were perplexed and dumbfounded but were now alert drawing their swords and scanning the area. Jack cheered," YEAAAH!" and zipped down to the ship in milliseconds and was already on the other side of the ship. Jack laughed as the pirates scrambled around falling and slipping, holding onto cannons, ropes attached to the sails, and the poles. Jack enjoyed the sight of what he created, "Haha, it's like a bunch of bears trying to skate on marbles! Ahaha!"

Tinkerbell came up to Jack and couldn't believe her eyes. "What did you do!?"

"Well," Jack explained, "in super sonic speed, I decorated the ship's floors into an ice skating rink. Now they will be tripping all over the places! Haha!"

As Perriwinkle came in along with other fairies, Tinkerbell had an idea, "Jack that's it you distract them while we rescue Peter!"

Silvermist questioned, "Isn't that the same plan except switched roles?"

Tinkerbell pulled Silvermist and everyone of her friends into a circle and whispered, "But this time, I have an ulterior motive." Tinkerbells face began to be more devilish like. Her face turned bright red and she grew horns and wide grin looking pleased with herself. The group blinked and she looked normal and cheerful. The team looked at each other with disgust and fear. When they turned their attention towards Perriwinkle, her face was in absolute shock and horror.

"Perriwinkle, are you alright?" asked Rosetta.

"F-for some reason," she said breathlessly with confusion and weakness in her voice, "I thought I just saw Tinkerbell's thoughts." Perriwinkle felt exhausted. She rubbed her forehead, "There was so much I could take from that."

While Tinkerbell was fangirling and sending telekinetic signals of yaoi to Perriwinkle ignorantly, Jack yelled really loudly at the group, "Okay I'll take care of them!"

Jack went down to the ship and froze the feet of every pirate he saw running away. Jack was laughed and laughed and laughed and he laughed so hard he howled out a blizzard through his lips and it knocked over all the sail poles. The main sail pole that Peter was tied up to fell behind him and it ripped at the center where Peter's rope was and ripped him free. Peter quickly flew away into the air and observed at what was taking place on the Jolly Roger5. The whole ship was covered in ice from stern to the figure head in the front with pirates frozen in place. He laughed extremely hard rolling in place in the salty air. Peter howled, "HEY, CAPTAIN HOOK!"

Hook was currently stuck to the wall with hard ice covering his whole body leaving his head exposed in the sun and humiliation. Hook glared at Peter with his piercing eyes listening to Peter's gloat. "And I thought today was the day you capture 'Peter Stinkin' Pan"?! HA HA! You'll never catch me Hook!" Peter then crowed loudly into the heavens making Hook incredibly angry. Peter laughed and laughed then suddenly Tinkerbell came out of nowhere and hugged Peter's cheek.

"Peter! I thought you were gone forever!" she had tears traveling down her cheek

"Haha! Don't worry, Tink! That old codfish will never take me down!"

Jack stood behind him arms folded muttering, "Maybe I can."

Tinkerbell's yaoi senses were tingling. She quickly responded to Peter, "Peter! Jack did all of this!"

Peter's face tighten up. "What?"

"YES! Jack Frost is here with us! He is the one that rescued you from Hook and all of Neverland! He froze the Jolly Roger and Captain Hook to save you!"

Peter paused for a while. Looking back at the ship, watching it slowly thaw out from the sun. He then looked at all the fairies, now noticing that they were wearing Jack Frost memorabilia from their heads to their toes. Finally he looked at Tinkerbell, her eyes were serious and sparkling. Tinkerbell has never lied to Peter before, she even confessed that she told the Lost Boys to shoot Wendy down with arrows6 so Peter knew that he could trust Tinkerbell, including all the evidence he sees in front of him.

Peter smiled and said, "Alright, I believe you."

Tinkerbell could see it now:_Jack appearing up slowly behind and whispering in his ear, telling him sweet things. Then Peter turns around and sees the wonderful, sexy Jack Frost. Peter jumps back and moves in back closer to Jack, at least 5 inches away from each other. They stare deeply into each other's eyes. Jack reaches for Peter's hands and holds them gently like fragile glass. Then Peter will blush and say, 'Jack, you're hands are so cold and hard.' Then Jack will whisper back, 'That's not the only thing that's cold and hard.' Then Peter and Jack will close their eyes slowly, embracing each other and lean in carefully and have themselves a face battle with their lips. Jack slipping his tongue into Peter's. Peter's moans filling up inside Jack's mouth. Jack grabs Peter's hair pulling it back while Jack gives Peter a huge hickey on his neck. Peter moans into the heavens and then.. and then.. AND THEN...! Happily Ever After! _

However, Jack panicked and flew away before he could hear Peter's words. Jack was already at the shores of Neverland, he tumbled into the sand and started to bawl out in tears. _I don't... I don't want to be re-rejected again! _Jack curled up in a ball holding onto his staff cradling it. _Now I don't want him to see me. I am such a hypocrite._

Tinkerbell appeared, frustrated. "JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PETER WAS JUST ABOUT TO SEE YOU AND YOU RAN AWAY!?"

Jack sat up and put the hood over his head. "I was scared and I thought he was going to reject me... Does he really believe now?"

Tinkerbell saw the tears soaking his shirt and cheeks and answered softly, "Yes. After all you _did_ freeze an entire ship before his eyes." Tinkerbell laughed.

Jack laughed back. "Well I guess I blew it huh? I ruined a good moment for everyone including myself."

Tinkerbell slapped Jack in the face. "Yes... Yes you did".

Jack laughed, for it was more of a tickle than a slap. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Right here," answered Peter as he glided down gently on the beach. Peter took off his hat and bowed before Jack. "Jack Frost, thank you for saving all of Neverland ... and me." Peter rose and continued, "Without you, I would have, well escaped liked I always do, but not sooner if you haven't showed up and rescued me. I humbly apologize for not believing in you sooner, for I am a fool for not believe in a great boy such as yourself. You are a boy right?"

Jack at first was gazing at Peter with excitement, infatuation, awe, and happiness, but once Peter asked about his gender, Jack turned it all into anger. Jack stood up quickly, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I A BOY!? OF COURSE I AM!"

Tinkerbell thought, _Uh-oh. Peter, why!?_

Peter corrected himself, "NO NO NO! I mean are you a child! You are taller than me and look more mature so that is why I questioned if you were a boy or a man?"

Tinkerbell thought, _Good, Peter, good. Great recovery!_

"Why should it matter if I am a boy or a man!? I am neither!"

"Neither?"

"Yes!"

"That makes no sense! Are you a grown up or not!"

"I am whatever I am!"

Tinkerbell thought, _JUST TELL HIM YOU ARE 14 AND BE DONE WITH IT!_

"If you do not tell me what you are, I will banish you from Neverland!"

"Oh that's rich! And what are you the King of Neverland! You are just a boy! You cannot rule anything! I am Jackson Overland Frost and I have the power to freeze all of Neverland! And what can you do!? All you can do is whine and cry like a little boy and yell at people and make them do what you tell them!"

Jack crossed the line with his outburst. Peter flew away crying off into the distance back into his secret headquarters. _That bloody man! To think I took off my hat for him! _

When Peter was gone out of sight, Jack realized what he has done and broke down to his knees on the shore. He whispered, "What have I done?"

Tinkerbell touched Jack's shoulder, "Give him some time, Jack. Then chase after him. Goodbye, Jack." Tinkerbell flew off slowly following peter.

"Wait, Tinkerbell!" Tinkerbell looked back in shame and disappointment. "Please don't leave me here."

She shook her head slowly. "No, Jack. I must be there for Peter, always. He needs me now." Then she flew off into the sky.

Before Jack could continue crying, Perriwinkle appeared and touched Jack's face. "Jack, come with us."

Behind her were all of the winter fairies and some of the warm fairies. Jack asked, "You guys saw all of that?"

They all nodded silently.

Jack sighed and rose up. "Well, better let you guys lead me around this place. Considering I don't know where else to go."

The fairies smiled and surrounded Jack all over and hugged him. The winter fairies took longer with the hugs than the warm fairies did. Jack smirked watching all the faces of the fairies embracing him. He cleared his throat and said,, "Alright, guys lead on!"

The fairies cheered and they began there tour of Neverland with Perriwinkle as the guide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Disaster**

Jack was lead by the fairies once again still feeling down. His back was slumped "Why am I such a cold hearted jerk?" asked Jack out loud to Perriwinkle.

Perriwinkle giggled, "Is that a trick question?"

Jack smirked and looked at Perriwinkle at the corner of his eye. "What should I say to Peter?"

Perriwinkle sat on his shoulders. "You wanna apologize to Peter?"

"Well yes of course. After that fight we just had, he deserves it."

"Frost-"

"Jack," he corrected. "Just call me 'Jack'."

"Oh!" She cleared her throat and practiced saying it to herself before she tried it out on Jack. "Ahem! ...Jack?"

"Yes?"

She giggled for a moment then started to fangirl. Jack snickered and rolled his eyes. "Oh, is it that amazing to say?"

"It's not just that. It's when you talk back to me after I say your name," explained Perriwinkle smiling.

"Oh I see." Jack began kicking up green leaves into the air with his staff, watching them dance in the icy wind. "so what were gonna say before I interrupted you?"

"Oh, well I was going to ask you... why couldn't you give Peter a straight answer when he asked if you were a boy or a man?"

Jack paused for a while before he answered, staring at the beautiful, sparkling lake ahead of him. He watched the forest animals play around it smiling. "Well, honestly I don't know what I am. I didn't answer because that was a question that I didn't even know myself."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well...," Jack answered his whole story to Perriwinkle. He did not know anything about himself. Only his name because the Man in the Moon told him so. He wandered the Earth for 200 years not knowing if he had a life before he became Jack Frost, or was he always Jack Frost, and if he did have a life before that, what age he was when he turned into the person he is today...whatever he is. "I just couldn't say to Peter, 'I don't know what I am'. It sounds completely lame since we were fighting back and forth."

"Maybe you should have kept your cool rather than yell at Peter for the misunderstanding."

Jack nodded and said, "Yeah, I am more known for keeping my cool." They both laughed. Jack began to be more serious again. "But with Peter, I feel more... sensitive with him."

Perriwinkle got a flashback of Tinkerbell's thoughts. _Sensitive?_ She looked at Jack and saw a feeling in his eyes he has never seen before: love. _Was Tinkerbell right? Jack Frost and Peter Pan are both... No! Wait that doesn't usually happen... does it? _

Perriwinkle thought hard, meanwhile Jack began to climb the trees above him, trying to get his mind off Peter. Perriwinkle short curcuited, not being able to understand the caluculations of yaoi. The rest of the fairies behind them came up to help Perriwinkle back on her feet. She kept muttering, "Yaoi yaoi yaoi." as they dragged her along to keep up with Jack. He climbed to the top of the trees and looked out onto the horizon.

"Wooah," muttered Jack, watching dolphins flip there tails into the air digging their upper bodies into the sea near a small beach. Jack giggled and yelled quickly down below, "HEY! Perriwinkle! Check out the dolphins!" Then Jack flew out and causing a bigger gust of cold wind to trail after him.

Perriwinkle got out of her trance and asked confused, "Dolphins...? They don't-GASP" Perriwinkle shot out of her friend's arms and followed Jack's trail. "JACK DON'T DON'T GO NEAR THEM!"

Jack flew on his back kicking his feet like an invisible bicycle with one hand in his pockets. He shouted, "Why not?!"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE MER-"

Perriwinkle was cut off by a gigantic splash of sea water, drenching her entire body. She was knocked into the water from the impact. Jack screamed, "PERRIWINKLE!"

Suddenly, a group of wicked mermaid charged after Perriwinkle. Not the the kind of mermaids children see in Disney movies. The ones where that are hideously disturbing which love drowning humans for a habit, are the ones that are charging right now. All of them screeched, like nails on chalkboard, "STAY AWAY FROM JACK! HERE'S OURS!"

Jack flew to Perriwinkle as fast as he could, but once he got close to the sea, he was clawed by two of the mermaid's sharp long nails. One bear hugged him from behind, crossing her arms and digging her nails deep within his shoulders. The second mermaid hugged him from the front on his waste and pierced her nails deep into his butt, wrapping her tail around his leg. Jack screamed in agony feeling the blood drench his clothes, the nails feeling alive inside of him.

"NO, JACK!" screamed Perriwinkle trotting water.

"Perri... winkle..." Jack gasped trying to breathe. "...F-f-f... fly..!"

But she couldn't. Her wings were wet. Her wings were wet and she was about to be slaughted.

Peter was in his undergroud hideout and playing his panflute upside down hanging from a arge tree root, he manipulated to his desire.

''Jack Frost,'' he scoffed. He began to play louder and more aggresive. He paused and asked himself, ''What is with that guy? Does he really act like that?! Bloody Hothead!'' He started to play the bumblebee song through the pan flute when Tinkerbell arrived.

''Peter.'' Peter ignored Tinkerbell and flawlessly rotated his body off the root and onto his bed without missing a single note. Tinkerbell sighed, ''Peter ..., Jack isn't that bad. He really cares for you. He just got offended on what you said and feels really bad about it.'' Peter continued playing frantically with a scrowl on his face. ''...Do the right thing. Please give him another chance."

"Do the right thing? Give him another chance, Tink? He called me "a little boy"! I am the bravest, handomest, daringest, and bestest boy of Neverland! I am not little!"

"Yes, I know. It's just you two need to get to know each other more. Jack didn't understand what you were saying and you didn't understand what he was trying to say. It was all a misunderstanding, Peter." She moved to him, stood on his shoulder and petted his neck. "Try to make him understand. You guys know _nothing_ about each other. You guys should... date."

"Should what?" Peter looked at Tinkerbell. She was hiding her face under her blonde bangs. "Tink?"

"...Date..."

"TINK!"

She lost her cool and screamed in his face, "DATE!"

The word echoed the room for a while and Peter stood there stunned. Tinkerbell's face was bright pink and she quickly hid under a nearby leaf on the ground. Her fairy glow went through the green leaf so it was easy for Peter to find her. He got on all fours and crouched his head down like a panther and blew the leaf off her and asked, "Uh, Tink, What does "date" mean?"

Tinkerbell dashed away from Peter and studdered, "Uh-uh, n-nothing! It was just an-an an an an an... an Onomatopoeia!"

"..Ona.. Onamata... Hakuna Ma..? TINK!" Tinkerbell was about to slip through the escape fairy hole until Peter grabbed her. He opened his hands and grabbed her wings. "Tink! What does "date" mean? ...Really?"

Tinkerbell was about to make another lie and run away but Peter trapped her with his puppy dog eyes and his chibi pout. She groaned and sighed, "Dating means being with someone and getting to know them by doing... activities together."

"Activities? Do you mean games?!" Peter's eyes shined and his smile so innocent not knowing at all what Tinkerbell really meant. "I would love to play a game-wait! I would never play games with him! He'd probably suck out all the fun!"

Tinkerbell snickered a bit at his last sentence then got serious. "No he wouldn't, Peter! Jack really is a fun guy to get to know. You guys can be the ultimate playmates!"

"Eermm.. no thanks. He is too old he has lived for about a millioin centuries!" Peter sat on the bed and pouted irritated at the thought of Jack being his friend.

"...Peter, Jack is like you. The same age. Stuck in the same pre-teen body and lives forever as a boy alone in the world! But you guys got each other so you guys can understand what it's like to be a kid and never growing up! Don't you want to be with someone to play with that knows what you are going through?"

Peter thought about it for a moment and was about to reply until a bunch of fairies invaded Peter's hideout. They covered the whole ceiling murmuring and screaming at once. "WOAH WOAH STOP TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!?"

"PETER!" yelled Perriwinkle through the crowd being carried by two huge fairies. Her clothes were torn and her hair was wild and messy. She was completely exhausted and tried her best to talk. "Peter... Jack... he..."

"WHAT DID JACK DO TO YOU!?" cried Peter pulling out his dagger. "I'll cut him through."

_Did Jack... tear up... Perriwinkle... in... that way?_ thought Tinkerbell in her own world of sexy imagination.

"NO! Peter! Jack and I were attacked by mermaids and I was stuck in the water not being able to fly and Puke and Rug saved me in time by the time the mermaids were about to finish me off."

_ Finish you off... what am I thinking that is my sister!? _Tinkerbell comforted Perriwinkle replacing the two big fairies holding her up.

"Jack, is still with the mermaids! We need to save him! They might kill him!" pleaded Perriwinkle.

"NO!" Peter screamed. "HE IS NOT ONE OF US! HE SHOULD DIE FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE GETTING YOU INTO DANGER!"

"PETER, PLEASE!" cried Perriwinkle and Tinkerbell together in unison.

"NO!"

"But, Peter." Tinkerbell flew to his ear for only he can hear. She regretted what she was going to say. "You saved Wendy before even when she caused you great pain and took away the Lost Boys. I promise you if you save Jack right now, he will not break your heart and leave you like she did. Please..."

Peter stood there, tense, close enough to a stone statue. Thoughts were clashing back and forth in his head and his emotions were going haywire. He did not want to feel abandoned again like how his own mother and father abandoned him when they shut the window on him, also like how Wendy closed the window on him earlier today. He did not want another to shut the window on him. He wanted it to always be open. Always for him. No one else. Jack popped up in his mind smiling widely and reaching his hand out to him in front of a balcony.

Peter snapped and made a decision that would change his life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Mermaid Seduction**

"This can't get worse, can it?" asked Jack to himself. Jack looked left and right and then looked at the visible moon in the sky. "Yeah.., it can."

Jack was shirtless (finally); his wrists and ankles were tied up with seaweed and vines. He was tied to a huge slanted rock, halfway in the water that was like a ramp. His calves were deep in the water with the waves splashing him up to his crotch. His staff was hanging from a nearby tree. Way too far for Jack to grab. His jacket was in the clutches of a wicked mermaid on a rock inhaling Jack's scent through her gills. Jack almost threw up from watching the mermaid, with long black hair and yellow eyes; defile his jacket with her slimy grey lips on his jacket.

"Oh, man. That's disgusting."

"Hush, my sweet, sweet child," chimed a mermaid with aquamarine hair, emerald eyes, ruby red lips and whiter skin than the others. She caressed his face with her scaly fingers, seeing the fear in his eyes. "Oh, sweet love. We do not wish to drown you like the others."

Jack tried to jerk her hand away from his face but she used both hands to keep his face front and directly looking at her. Jack stammered, staring at the wicked mermaid's eyes, "What… what do you w-want with me then?"

"Oh, just you, because you will soon be ours once we inject your seed into all of us and repopulate our clan," hissed the mermaid. She moved her face closer to his and placed her head on the rock on the right side. Her breath caressed Jack's cheek, Jack imagined it being like a sewer but it smelt clean and floral. He was surprised and turned his head to get a good, long look at her. She started to fuse into a much beautiful woman. Her aquamarine hair shined brighter, her eyes were more enchanting and her lip color turned pink and stretched to a fascinating smile showing pretty straight teeth. A small giggle snaked out of her mouth and Jack felt he was on cloud 9. "Soon, I, Lust, will become one with you and bear your child."

"Anything you want, my queen." Jack was not himself. His mind was tricked by Lust's power. She had the power to enhance her beauty at will to trick sailors to do her bidding. She also had the power to hypnotize men into an overwhelming state of Lust.

She kissed Jack's cheek and slid herself back down to the water. Jack watched her, feeling aroused. A bulge came out of Jack's brown pants and he moaned feeling it about to burst out.

"Mmm," hummed Lust in pleasure. "My, my Jack. Already you are…ready to begin." She raised her tail and used her tail to pull down his pants.

Suddenly a wave of mermaids stormed Jack's lower region.

"IT'S MINE!"

"I WANT THE FIRST TRY!"

"IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL—_HE_ IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Jack's trance broke from the mermaids' squeals and he tried to knee the mermaids away, screaming at them. His personal staff became soft making the mermaids whine. They all reached for him but Jack kept hip thrusting away, screaming above them.

"ARGH! QUIT IT!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, a huge wave broke in the middle and shoved the mermaids away. The mermaids squealed hitting the sharp rocks and one landed in a tree screaming to get down. The only mermaid left was Lust, glaring at the other mermaids, huffing and puffing.

"You … IDIOTS!" howled Lust, "SO CLOSE TO MAKING HIM OURS!"

Lust forgot about another trick and disadvantage of her powers: it can make other mermaids increase their lust as well if they are in at least in a seven foot radius. Also she can get them out of the trance if she or the other mermaids use her true, ugly voice like the mermaids.

"Let me go! Now! I will never let you use me for this!" exclaimed Jack. He kicked his feet but his ankles being tied back caused him to ricochet back to the rock and hurt his heal. "ARGH! THAT'S IT! UNTIE ME!"

"Oh, poor baby," Lust returned back into her sweet angelic voice. "So nude and desperate for some clothes now are we? Mmhmm." She giggled and scanned Jack's entire frame and licked her lips. "Oh, Jack. You will make a fine play toy."

Jack was entranced again and couldn't fight back the melody of her fake voice. He breathlessly said, "As you wish, my queen."

Lust swam under the water and popped back up in front Jack's legs. She crawled up his legs and reached to his personal staff. She looked up at him from his hips and hypnotized him with lust once again and Jack became bigger. Lust clawed Jack's hips, Jack moaned loudly, feeling a very sharp pain with each finger. Lust giggled again and began the process.

Then a small sharp dagger strikes Lust's aquamarine hair and her hair was stuck. She tried to finish her job quickly as possible but was grabbed by her neck and pushed up against a nearby rock from a boy with red hair. She gasped for air and saw Peter Pan sneering at Lust with hateful eyes.

"You…," said Peter. "I knew it was you. You tried to do this to me the first I arrived here as well. What you are doing is cowardly and disgusting! Stop this shameless action and be on your way!"

"Oh—oh but Peter. We were simply…, pleasing Jack, a-as we were with you of course. Now…, come, Peter." She raised her hand up and tried to hypnotize him as well. "Don't you wanna play with us too? And be the father of our children too?"

Peter punched the rock near her face and it left a deep cracked hole. Lust squealed and asked frantically, "But how!?"

Peter turned his head to show his ears. They were oozing some mud and some… something else and smudged with some leaves and little worms wiggling around his ears. "I plugged my ears up with some mud before I got here. So now I can't here that one spell in your voice."

Lust hissed and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET THEM!"

Jack came back to reality and at the sound of her real voice. He felt a jolt run through his body and panted, jerking his body back and forth trying to collect of whatever information he can get from this. He saw mermaids swimming rapidly towards Peter he kept flying around them and throwing rocks at them. Mermaids being knocked out one by one. Peter laughing cheerfully with each blow. Jack smiled seeing Peter was alright. Suddenly, A group of fairies came in front of him and presented his staff to him. "Jack! Here your staff!"

Perriwinkle and Tinkerbelle both presented the staff to Jack. However, they forgot two important things: 1. He was tied up and 2. His penis was showing. Tinkerbell grabbed her cheeks and gawked at Jack's lower body. She envisioned more thoughts more erotic and something a little rough with chains and a blindfold. She could have kept her image going until Perriwinkle fainted on Tinkerbell. Perriwinkle began speaking in a different language and her eyes were spinning drifting off into another world. Both of their heads were hot and smoking.

Jack cleared his throat, "Ahem. Untie me, please! This position is very uncomfortable."

Tinkerbell smacked Perriwinkle awake and they both rushed to untie Jack from the vines. Jack was free and rubbed his wrists. "Ow gosh. Thanks guys."

Both the twin fairies faced away from him and nodded. "You're welcome!"

Then Peter swopped down and hovered over everyone. "Haha did you see that! All those mermaids ran away like cowards! HAHA, oh the cleverness of me!"

Jack took his staff from the fairies and the water below him turned cold and the fish around the area left. "Ah, it feels good being cool again."

"Oh, since when were you ever _cool?_"asked Peter sarcastically. He flipped upside down and looked at Jack smiling. "From this angel, it looks like you are pointing down. And you look kinda... bigger than me."

Jack was puzzled then he realized his personal staff was still erect and showing. It was more erect because he saw Peter. He pulled up his pants and blushed deeply. "Ah, well, uh..." Jack was speechless.

Peter smiled and said, "Hey let's forget what happened earlier today and start over." Peter flew down to Jack. "Thank you for saving my fairies."

"Thank you for saving me," said Jack hiding his face a bit.

"No problem! Oh! Hey! Is mine supposed to be like this because compared to yours," Peter threw down his pants and put his knuckles on his hips, showing off his personal dagger, "I am not stiff like yours."

Jack's jaw dropped and kept staring at Peter's beauty. Perriwinkle fainted again on Tinkerbell as Tinkerbell went in a yaoi frenzy. Peter looked happy to show off his to a famous dude but he didn't realize how much damage that did to Jack's feelings. Jack almost lost control but contained it at the last moment and said, "No.. no... you are... amazing as it is."

Peter laughed happily and pulled up his pants. Jack was a bit disappointed he couldn't watch a little longer. "Thank you! I would like to give you something of gratitude! A KISS"

"A what?" Jack could not believe what he was believing.

"A KISS! It is for you! As a token of my gratitude and love for you!"

Perriwinkle whispered, "But, a kiss isn't what-"

"Shut up!" Tinkerbell whispered to Perriwinkle as she covered her sister's mouth.

"Oh, uh, wow. Okay, but let me give you one first alright?" Jack felt his palms sweating and his heart racing. He felt a small warmth in his chest, the same one from last time in the forest. He flew up to Peter's height and fixed his hair. "You know, you are the first person I am giving this too."

"Really? Then this is something I will cherish most." said Peter with a bright smile.

Peter took out his hand palm up and flat. Jack was confused for a moment. _Huh? What the? Oh! He means..._

Jack smiled and grabbed Peter's hand gently and held it tight. He used his other hand with the staff to wrap around Peter and pulled him close, chest to chest. "Close your eyes."

Peter looked puzzled but did what he was told.

Jack closed his eyes as well and leaned his head closer and embraced him with a kiss.

Peter opened his eyes widely and the fairies all gawked in surprise while Tinkerbell was drawing a picture of them with a leaf and pencil lead. Jack felt Peter's lips. So soft, so right. Jack pulled him closer to him and started moving his lips more. For Peter, he was absolutely flabbergasted and could not believe what was going on. However, more into the kiss, Peter felt more good with Jack's hard cold lips pressing against his, with Jack's minty breath exploring his mouth. Peter kissed him back and grabbed Jack's hair with his free hand. Jack began to feel an urge to take him down now but he knew he would have to wait until they were alone. Jack pulled back slowly and a trail of their love juice was still connecting their lips. Jack wiped off and grinned. "We both shared our kisses at the same time, hehe"

Peter felt dizzy but kept his composure. "Yeah, wow. Best kiss I ever had." Peter was bright pink and his smile was brighter. Then he shot up into the sky and screaming at the top of his lungs with fairy dust sprinkling the area. Peter was in heaven and Jack just watched Peter smiling.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, JACK! DO IT AGAIN!" screamed Tinkerbell from afar. She quickly dashed up to him and hugged his cheek. Then shot away. "Oh, Jack. You seemed to turn up your temperature."

"What?" Jack felt his coldness and noticed it got a little warmer. "This never happened before..."

"Ah who cares!? It's probably because of how HOT that was! OMG!"

Jack laughed and ignored it. Then he felt his real temperature come back to normal settings.

Perriwinkle came in slowly looking at Jack with dark circles under her eyes. "You know Jack. He wasn't asking for a "kiss". He was asking for a thimble."

"What?!" Jack was appalled.

"Well, he does get those words mixed up! But I mean come on, Jack. He does look happy up there," said Tinkerbell lightening the mood.

They all saw Peter still doing back flips and twirls in the area. Jack smiled, "Well, even if it isn't what he was expecting, but at least it ended better."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"

"But it would feel a lot better if he really meant it back."

Jack stared off at Peter touching the clouds. Jack snickered, "Well, at least I know some things are going to change here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Bet**

"Ew, my jacket. It's all slimy and gross!" whined Jack pinching his jacket at the very ends.

Jack's jacket was soaked with drool, mermaid hair and seaweed. A few scales were inside the hood of his jacket with some, hopefully, fish eggs. The smell was even worse, like rotten tuna with old expired sour cream.

Tinkerbell plugged her nose and said with a nasally voice, "Gosh, that's disgusting. What you going to do with it?"

"He should wear it, of 'course!" cried Peter from behind a rock looking for his hat. "It's his jacket and he should wear it no matter what kind of condition it is!"

"Says the boy with bad hygiene," mutter Perriwinkle. She turned to Jack and said, "Okay, Jack. Just wash it in the Lake of Beginnings."

Tinkerbell's eyes lit up and screamed, "YES YES YES! GO THERE!"

Jack raised an eye brow and gawked at Tinkerbell, "Uh why?"

"BECAUSE THE LAKE IS WHERE EVERYTHING IS REBORN AND MADE!" Peter answered walking on air and sitting down on an invisible couch in the sky. He pulled his cap over his eyes and teased, "It's hidden and no one can find it except me and the fairies."

Jack smelt the jacket again and gagged. "..Yeah, can you guys lead me to the lake then? I really don't wanna wear this again after what it's been through."

Tinkerbell whispered, "You don't have to cover up your body... you can stay the way you are." She kept gawking at Jack's upper body muscles. No one heard Tinkerbell over Peter's laugh.

"Of course, we'll take ya. If you can catch up with me that is!"

Jack smiled and covered his whole jack with frost and tied it around his waist using the sleeves. "You're on."

Jack rose up slowly into the air, gripping his staff tightly in his hand, he glared at Peter. Peter rose up as well, making eye level with Jack. Peter said, "Me and Tink vs you and Perri."

Perriwinkle and Tinkerbell joined the conversation saying together, "We're on teams?"

Peter answered, "Yes! Since Tinkerbell is always my companion, it makes sense for her to be on my side. Jack doesn't know the way so he needs a fairy to guide him and what better way to do it is a winter fairy like Perri!"

The information sunk in then they agreed to do it.

Peter laughed again and said, "Okay, the first one who gets there wins the title of the bestest boy in the whole worlds."

Jack added in, "well how about a little more than that. I mean being the best is my specialty however let's make it more fun."

Peter was confused. "What kinda more?"

"Whoever wins gets to make the loser, "Jack coughed, "you," coughed again pretending to fail at being slick and continued, "do whatever the winner wants them to do." Jack leaned in closer to Peter's face, feeling each other's breath, and said, "and I am going to make you give me more than a kiss this time."

Peter looked confused then suddenly blushed. Why... why am I feeling hot?

Tinkerbell fangirled behind Perriwinkle as her sister was trying to figure out the fastest way to get to the lake, unaware of the conversation.

Jack smiled and kisses Peter's cheek and whispered, "Can't wait to see you get on your knees."

Peter stepped back blushing a bit. He pressed his warm finger tips on the spot where JAck planted a kiss and it stung. Jack left lip marks, like lipstick, but made of ice. "Ah, what did you do that for?"

"Just a pre=consolation prize when I win.

Peter didn't know what Jack really meant, he only thought Jack was talking down to him. Peter pussed up his chest and face, and tipped his cap down. He glared Jack, right in his calm, confident, blue yes. "The only thing you're going to see is my back as I get to the lake first."

Jack chuckled, "I'll be a little more preoccupied on something else if you ever get in front of me." Jack winked at Peter and made a deadly smirk.

Peter was perplexed and asked, "What, Frost?" He glared at Jack slowly reaching for his dagger without keeping his eyes off Jack's face.

"Your face when I zip right past you!"

And without warning, Jack was already a mile ahead of Peter and Perriwinkle suddenly appeared next to Jack on his shoulders.

"How- What- When- Where- Did you beam me up, Sco-Jack?!"

"No I just quickly kicked you up with the wind. I am faster than the wind you know" Jack placed Perriwinkle on top of the staff. She fit perfectly like a key chain. She hugged the staff embracing the coldness, electrocuting through his staff. Perriwinkle slowly slid off from the curve of his staff to the corner of the hook and the straight part. "Haha," chuckled Jack, moving at great speed, "a little too fast for ya?"

Perriwinkle turned her head and glared at Jack, "WELL MAYBE I WOULD BE ALRIGHT IF IT WASN'T SO SUDDEN!"

Jack chuckled at the sound of that. He then coated a frost rope around Perriwinkle and his wooden magical staff. "There ya go. Safe and sound in a nice cold belt. Very stylish. Now come on, navigator! Lead me to the Lake of Beginnings!"

Perriwnkle wanted to protest but she looked into his eyes and was entranced with Jack's dominance and determination. She merged her scrowl to a smile and nodded in agreement and made a small jiggle.

"Yahooooooo!" Jack howled and stretched out the staff forward and flew through the sky.

Meanwhile, Peter was stuck in a large dome snow storm; the snow trapped Peter from flying straight up into the air. The snow was ripping away the grass underneath clawing the frozen dirt beneath. Slashing Peter's bare arms and hands every time Peter tried to push through. His cuts froze his blood before it could leak out. Peter grunted and frustrated tried attacked nothing but air losing sight and humanity. Tinkerbell was on the other side of the snowstorm dome. She was completely amazed and horrified Jack made that clever monstrosity.

She screamed through the monster, " PETER! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

Peter continued grunting and attack the storm with his dagger. He tried many different aerial tricks but they all failed.

Tinkerbell sighed, "UGH! Jack! This is cheap!"

Suddenly, a shimmer was twinkling out of the storm dome. Then more appeared rotating around the dome shinning like stars. Tinkerbelle focused on the dome even closer with her tinker powers and saw the extreme detail of the storm. The snowstorm was not made of snow at all! But of little Winter Fairies creating a powerful barrier with their hands. Tinkerbell's face got red and steam shot out of her ears. She shot herself forward and attacked the first fairy row she got her hands on and kicked the pixie dust out of each one of them until they stopped the snow dome.

"You little snow-", Tinkerbell was bleeped out by a random toy someone had in their hands, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO PETER!" She gestured her hands towards the mess that was bestowed on the cold torn up ground. Peter was shirtless with deep cuts along his back, arms and chest. His pants ripped into shorts and he lost his pair of shoes in the snow. He lied on his stomach with his cheek melting into the snow. His face with one medium sized cut on the top of his cheek. Peter's eyes were closed, his heavily breathing melting the snow into water. The icy water melted down to his level and soaked his lips and cheek.

Tinkerbell thought, _The snow... He is melting the snow quickly...with his breath!? Is he sick? _She flew to him and placed her hand on his cheek. _He seems fine. He doesn't have a fever. _

"Peter?"

Peter opened his eyes and saw Tinkerbell touching his face as she stared at him with depressing worried eyes. "Tink?"

"Oh Peter are you okay?"

He grunted and got up slowly. Blood was dripping down from the cuts of his chest and his eyes were lost and distant. He stopped halfway getting up and hovered up in the air his body leaning from side to side. Tinkerbell sprinkled more pixie dust on him when he was slowly going back down. He rose higher then she smacked her cheek. He did nothing. Then she grabbed a stick and wacked him with it. "PETER!"

Peter flew and mega twirled in the air for a good 5 seconds then impacted with a tree. _Well that must have woken him up. _Tinkerbell smirked and threw the stick down on the ground and dusted off her hands and smirked.

One Winter Fairy asked, "You see him cut up and hurt and you think it's a good idea to hurt him more?"

"It's not hurting him if I was helping be conscious again."

"Tink? Where is ..." Peter got up and was completely recovered after Tinkerbell's stick attack. "Tink, where did Jack go? How long was I in that snowstorm?"

"Not too long, Peter. You were going crazy in there after a while though. You ended up losing your pants and shirt-wait where is your hat?

Gliss, one of Perriwinkle's close friends, was trying to hide his hat in the snow. She made her voice deeper to make her sound like a male fairy, "It must have been torn up too. I am sorry Peter."

Tinkerbell face palmed herself and quickly snatched the hat from behind Gliss in frustration. She gave Gliss an evil death look and Gliss coward in the corner next to her friend Spike. Tinkerbell threw the hat on Peter's head and stood in front of the group of Winter Fairies feeling herself become a thousand men army. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? PETER COULD HAVE DIED!"

"We don't want Master Jack to lose to anyone, even Peter Pan," answered one of the Winter Fairies. "It would be a complete disgrace for Master Jack to lose to any challenge. So we had to prevent Peter from heading off first and taking all the short cuts from Jack!"

"Plus if we could give Peter's hat as a prize to when Jack wins," added Gliss, dancing around in chibi form.

Peter was going to say something until, in a blink of an eye, all the Winter Fairies were bruised and tied up against a tree.

"Uh Tink?" asked Peter as he watched her double knot the rope. "Where did you...? And how..?"

"NOT IMPORTANT!" exclaimed Tinkerbell. She flew up to the sky and yelled back, "We got to tell Jack about this! Come on!"

Peter's face light up in colors to the sound of Jack's name, then he realized he was been falling behind on the race. "Oh, yeah, Tink! I got to win this thing! Come on Tink! This way! I know a great shortcut from here!" Peter took off in another direction and dove into the forest.

Tinkerbell frustratingly ignored him and continued to move forward. _What a simple mind._


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack turn left up here! Ugh! Watch out for that tree we almost hit! Jack, my hair! Go slower! Can you even see!? Turn left again up here and go around the hut! Now turn left at Hangman's- Hey are you even listening-!?" screamed Perriwinkle. Jack picked her up and put her on top of his shoulder.

"You're more back-seat-driving than navigating! Haha!" cheered Jack. "You sound like one of those cranky old grandmothers I see yelling in the family coaches."

Perriwinkle frowned and crossed her arms. "I am the only one that knows how to get there! and you are going way too fast for me to see where I am going!"

Jack corrected, "Where _we_ are going. We're in this together!" He sped up faster ripping through the wind.

Perriwinkle squeezed her eyes shut. "Jack! I never went this fast before! I can't see anything!"

"Haha, let me help you out with that!" Jack gracefully played his fingers through the air like playing a piano and the frost around him formed a pair of beautiful, light blue ice goggles. Perriwinkle no longer felt the wind hit her eyes. Her eyes felt isolated from her face. "Better?"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw through the clear ice. At first all she saw were colors dancing together through a tunnel, then she saw time slow down for her to navigate. "Wow! Excuse me!? How did you do this!?"

Jack whipped back his hair and answered, "A little magic trick I learned along the way of being solo. Now keep on leading I don't wanna see Peter Pot getting ahead of me."

"IT'S PETTER _PAN_!"

Jack instinctively shot snowballs into the direction from where the voice was. There was nothing there but he heard a thud and a whine. He stopped and saw little sparkles fall down. He dove under and caught a small weak fairy. "Oh hey Tink you scared me there."

Tinkerbell coughed up and then bit Jack's palm.

"Ow!" She flew out of his hand before he shook it in pain.

"Ha! Frost bite!" said Perriwinkle.

There was a long pause along with Jack and Tinkerbell's disapproving eyes and then a perfect short response, "No."

As Perriwinkle went into her invisible emo corner drawing circles with her index finger, Jack turned to Tinkerbell, "I would ask if you are on my side now, but after that little fight we have I say 'no.'"

She sighed. "Peter was attacked by a huge group of Winter Fairies. Were you the one that called on the attack!?"

"No! Of course not! I would never do anything like that!"

"Well, you need to tell them to not hurt Peter! We need to go the Winter Forest and tell them not to-"

"Wait! This is a trick to make me lose! The more I talk to you the more Pan is ahead of me! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND TOO TINK!?" The cold wind surrounded him in a barrier and pulled Perriwinkle back onto his shoulder. "You failed me Tink."

Then he took off, Tinkerbell following behind.

Peter was already at the lake pretending to sip tea out of a coconut shell on a little wooden raft on the shallow end of the lake by the time Jack and the sister fairies arrived. He crowed to the sky and howled, "HEEEELLLOOOOO! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS CHANGED YOUR MINDS AND WENT TO EAT SNOWCONES!"

Jack roared and threw his jacket at him at high speed. Peter fell off his raft and belly flopping into the water. He came up to the surface and his hair was dripping wet and his clothes were sticking tight to his skin. Jack got a nice glimpse, jealous of his green clothes tightly clinging to his muscles. Unfortunately he couldn't see anything interesting down south through his wet tights. This made him angrier and yelled, "I want a rematch!"

Peter took off his shirt and chucked it on the raft. He flew up higher and shook like a dog, showering the water back into the lake. The lake was wide and was hidden under the tall trees and tall rock cliff. Peter took the raft and pulled it back to shore. "Come on Frost, how many times do I have to beat you for you to get I am always the winner!?"

"NO! You got Tinkerbell to distract me to keep me from winning!" Jack put his face close to Peter's and stabbed his chest with his staff, "and just for the record you couldn't even come close to catching up with me when you thought Tinkerbell was stolen from you, LOSER!"

"I NEVER DID SUCH A THING!"

"LIAR!"

As the two shirtless boys were spatting, Tinkerbell and Perriwinkle were waiting.

Perriwinkle finally remarked, "Your fault."

"What!" Tinkerbell flipped her hair. "I was just trying to help."

"Look where that lead us."

"Don't! Look," Tinkerbell explained everything again and Perriwinkle understood. Tinkerbell and Perriwinkle flew over to the boys and yelled at them for them to calm down.

"Old man winter is a lying sore loser."

"Ginger brat is a lonely cry baby!"

"STOP IT!" Tinkerbell snapped and confirmed and corrected everything they know. They both pursed their juice wet lips feeling stupid. They both looked away from each other. Jack stole another look at Peter's chest until Tinkerbell interrupted his gaze. "Now you guys apologize to each other right now!"

There was a heavy weight between them that made it difficult for them to apologize, but eventually Jack broke through and said, "I'm sorry I called you a lonely ginger cry baby."

Peter nodded and replied, "I'm sorry I called you old." Tinkerbell creepily snuck up behind Peter's shoulders clawing on his neck and spoke ill language into his ear. "-And for calling you a lying sore loser!" She released her grip and moved away slowly out of view.

Jack laughed and forgave him. While everyone else was still in the air, Jack hovered back down to the ground. The rocks beneath his feet were wet and ... _soft? _Jack thought. "The rocks..."

"The rocks?" echoed Perriwinkle.

"What about them?" asked Tinkerbell, flying over near his feet. "Do they hurt your feet?"

"No... It's like soft... like sand. No much softer than that. What is this stuff?"

Tinkerbell cautiously touched rocks closest to her. But they were only cold and hard. "These feel only hard, Jack."

"Tink I am not crazy."

___**"Of course you aren't, my lovely prince."**_

Everyone turned around to where the voice was coming from. The lake was still and nothing was in the trees.

**_RRRRRRRRGHHHH!_**

****A roar of thunder was coming from the top of the cliff. Jack could feel a sudden quake beneath his feet. He spoke softly and carefully, "Something's coming."

A massive wave of water fell from the top of the rock cliff and hit the lake. It made a huge tsunami and drenched the trees and rocks below. Our group was too soaked by the water. It felt different from the water in the lake. It still felt magical... but a darker sort of magic. Tinkerbell and Perriwinkle both shot down and their wings disabled from the water. Jack and Peter both drenched, their hair sticking to their pretty foreheads and the back of their necks. Peter coughed up some water he swallowed. Jack patted his back feeling light headed, "Ah, you okay?"

Peter nodded coughing some more. Jack doubted he was okay but he knew he couldn't do anything for him at this point. He examined the lake carefully, Then he looked up from the high cliff' it was dripping more of the strange water. _What was that?_

"What was that thing?" Jack asked. He cautiously stepped towards the lake and felt the rocks soften more. He tighten his grip on his staff as he sunk in like wet sand. It reached to his ankles. He didn't realize he was holding his breath, so he let out feeling a lot worse. His eyes got fuzzy and he felt the world shake below him.

Peter now holding the two fairies in his hands, he asks, "What happened?"

Not hearing Peter, Jack dropped his staff next to him and fell on both his hands and knees. His hands dug deep into the rocks. Jack felt weak like all his muscles and magic drained out of him. Jack squeezed the rocks under him. _How can this be? It's... real, right? _Without noticing, he sunk deeper just below his elbows and halfway between his thighs. _Gotta stand... need staff._ He pulled his right arm from the rocks and using all his strength to reach for his staff. Once he was only a few centimeters away, the staff sunk quickly into the rocks in a blink of an eye. Jack gasps and he definitely knew he was in trouble. "Peter! Help! Get me out of-!"

But it was too late. Jack was sucked into the mysterious rocks. Peter wasn't breathing, watching his new close friend vanish in his own land and has no idea why. It terrified him. With a low whimpering, hurt voice, he called, "Jack?" He waited a moment, hoping for him to play a trick on him. Hoping this is a way to get back at him. Hoping to see his cold smile and laugh in his face. "Jack?"

But there was no laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Dark Price**

Jack felt this feeling before. 200 years ago to be exact. His first ever memory. That time it was cold, dark and he was alone and scared. But this time, this time was worse... he wasn't alone and he was powerless.

Jack finally opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He couldn't see the moon like the last time. _Am I gonna die here? Born from the water die from the water. Is that how I end everything? Here? In Neverland? _

"Oh please, cutie, I would never try to drown you." The same voice from before answered. It sounded mature and smooth. He looked around with his eyes, his head feeling too painful to move. "Otherwise I wouldn't let you breathe in my lake."

_ Lust? No! Not again!_

Then a woman popped up below him. Her chestnut hair spread up above her head and floated back down to place over her shoulders. She was beautiful and her hazel eyes were hypnotizing. Jack's body couldn't move for him to swim away, for she was too close... and dangerous.

"Oh Darling you know you can speak. Now don't let me do all the talking, sweetheart." She waved her fingers gracefully and Jack's throat felt alive unlike the rest of his body. He was able to speak.

"Who are you? Do you work for Lust? Another mermaid?"

She laughed as if he were stupid. "Like I would be involved with that desperate wench. But..." She swims away from him and shows off her bright blue tail. She was a mermaid but had a more classy and royal aura. Her tail shined in the dark water. Her smile was sweet and childish but had a secret behind it. "Yes you are right. I am a mermaid."

_Oh no._

The mysterious mermaid laughed again. "No need to be afraid of me. I am not here for your ... seeds. I just wanna get to know _THE_ Jack Frost." She swam closer and touched his cheeks on either side. Her finger tips were shot electric pulses to his cheeks and suddenly he could move again. "Ah, there you go much better. Now you can be more comfortable."

Jack adjusted and was floating close to her. Her hair floating near his face dancing in beautiful waves. He looked around and he could see clearer. He was in a small cave made of the rocks that dragged him in here. The cave was roomy but he still felt trapped. "Who are you?" he repeated. "And why couldn't I move before?"

She chuckled and poked her sharp nail on his thigh. She slowly was making shapes as she spoke softly, "I am Aquata, a former princess and the most magical mermaid you will ever meet." She slid her hand up and began to rub his slightly visible but hard abs. "It was my water that I doused you and your friends with, my prince. It weakened you so I could be able to sink you down to me. I enchanted the rocks so whatever magical creature stepped on them they would be able to sink them to the bottom of my cave. However because you were so powerful, the rocks alone couldn't bring you to me. So I had to improvise. Neat, huh?"

"Why would you have that spell and why didn't Tink and the others get sucked in with me?" Jack swam back, feeling a little uncomfortable with her hand on his stomach.

"Because I do not need fairies nor care about them, " Aquata swung her tail around Jack's waist and pulled him closer. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the right and examined him. "And because I need the company. All my other sisters got married to mermen. Well except my littlest sister Ariel. She married a human. Kinda an odd tale that was."

"A huma-."

She pressed her two fingers on his lips to stop him. "Yes, a human. I grew jealous of all my sisters but it wasn't a man or merman I wanted. I wanted the power that came with the marriage. Unfortunately, my former betrothed could not give me the power that I wanted; he needed our riches and power for his kingdom to grow and prosper. So instead of marrying a weakling, I found my own power. I found how to control magic. But the cost was to give up my title as a princess, so I faked my death and never returned."

"Poor guy," Jack sighed. He didn't mind her tail around him, as long as it didn't squeeze his guts out. He stared at Aquata's tail and noticed three tiny holes along the side. He was about to ask until she removed her tail from him. She waved her fingers and the rocks made a little stool behind him. Then she made a long rock couch behind her and laid on it so gracefully. She gestured him to sit and he did. He almost slipped with the loss of gravity or wind control. This was not his territory. "So why am I here?"

"I already told you I need company," yawned Aquata laying her head down with her ars behind her. "Being the ruler of the Lake of Beginnings and the Neverland seas takes a lot out of you, ya know? Plus I don't get out much because my contract is here for eternity, so it gets lonely."

"I get what you mean," he paused and cleared his throat, "But what about the other mermaids?" Jack asked.

"Eh well, the mermaids here for some reason are evil and just want to drown unwanted men and women into their seas. They aren't much fun to hang around with. I let them do as they wish but I take away one mermaid for every human they drown. I have no other power than that."

"Why do they drown them?"

"Because they either have nothing else better to do or they just hate humans. They haven't drowned Peter because he is cute and loves to play pranks with them too. Last time, I think he let this girl named Wendy drown but saved her to act like a hero."

When Aquata mentioned Peter, his heart sank and just the sound of his name pinched his heart and made it hard to breathe. Jack looked down and mumbled, "I see."

Aquata noticed his change in mood. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "You do know Peter is human right?:"

Jack awoke from his daze and answered, "Yeah I know. What about it?"

"Then why are you in love with him?" She asked, suspiciously.

Jack jumped and his face grew hot, then it cooled down immediately but still felt the tingle. He knew he liked Peter but just hearing it out loud sounded ridiculous. Not to mentioned she used the stronger "L" word. He stammered, "I-I-I am not in love with Peter!"

"Don't lie to me. I am able to see the connection and emotions between two people, literally. Every person has an aura that shows how the person is feeling and how they react to other people. You are certainly in the love AND sexual aura with Peter." She smiled and laughed.

He felt embarrassed with her laugh and got irritated. "Well so what if I do? It's okay to feel these things for other people right?"

"Well, yeah but it can't be a human, obviously." Aquata was beginning to think Jack was stupid until she saw the confused look on his face. She sat up and leaned forward, carefully saying her next few words, "You don't know the consequences?"

Everything felt heavy and fragile, like one wrong move could break him. He leaned in and whispered, "What consequences?"

Aquata cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She hesitated for a moment then answered slow, "If an A class magical creature or a powerful irreplaceable entity falls in love with a human, they lose their powers and either die or return back to a previous life. And someone like you Jack, someone that can rules winter, can't die. The world would be chaotic without you."

Everything slowly registered into Jack. _Lose my powers and die? Or return back into... someone I was before Jack Frost? Who?_ Jack grabbed his knees and squeezed his knee caps tightly as if he wanted to pulls them off.

Aquata placed her hands softly on Jack's. He didn't realize but he was trembling and sobbing. He felt more angry then broken. "Jack," she said softly, "why are you crying?"

He quickly pulled away and wiped away his tears but it was useless because the tears already joined with the water. "I wasn't crying. I just," he paused not knowing what else to say. He was silent for a moment, Aquata patiently waiting for him to let it out. He took a deep breath and growled into his lap, "I just don't know what I was before! I never even knew I had a life before I was Jack Frost! I don't know the danger is in that! Was I even human!?"

Aquata answered knowing it was a rhetorical question, "Yes you were human."

He threw his head up and locked eyes with her. He can tell she wasn't lying. She had so much certainty in her face. "I was?"

She nods.

Jack was happy that he got some information from his past. He always assumed he was human but for all he knew he could have been a snowman or a polar bear. Then he paused and asked, "What is so bad about that? If Peter is human and then I turn human again then we could be together in Neverland for all eternity."

"But you..." She stops and closes her eyes, avoiding his gaze.

"What? Please tell me!" Jack hopped off his seat and grabbed her hands and kneeled before her. She looked at him and saw the desperate blue eyes. She fell for them just as a fairy would.

She took a deep breath to clear her nerves and answered, "But you died. In this situation, you ended your life as a human so you had no other life after you died. Then you were reborn into Jack Frost. The life before Jack Frost is not human, but a lost soul-death. So either way, you could die. For us creatures, love is our weakness. So we try to avoid as much human contact as possible."

Jack from the outside looked lifeless and boring. But on the inside, he was screaming with anger, fear and surprise. He recovered eventually after Aquata wiggled his shoulders. He finally saw her and asked quietly, "How did you know that? That I died?"

She touched his cheek and stroked it slightly feeling the cold surround her fingers. "I know everything that happens in water. You died in a lake and you froze to death. Then you suddenly revived and floated out of the lake."

He looks away. "I remember that day. I was alone and the only thing I knew was my name because the man in the moon told me so."

"Oh, you mean Manny. He should have told you this once you became an important part of the world."

"Well he didn't! All he ever told me was my name! EVER!" Jack snapped getting up from the floor. "And I don't believe this bizarre rule you told me! No way does that true! You were probably lied to because you don't deserve love! Choosing to not marry someone just because he was weak? It's probably just you who can't fall in love with a human, you wench!"

His last word echoed through the cave. Once it stopped, Aquata started to whimper and looked away. She sobbed, "Look, I know you're hurt Jack, but don't take it out on me." She swam off the bed and looked him in the eyes with forced bravery. "And what I said _is_ true. But if you don't believe me that's fine. Have it your way! Who needs Jack Frost anyway? NO ONE EVEN BELIEVES IN YOU!"

Jack stepped back and was hurt. He was about to return the favor, but he saw he did enough already. He took a few breaths and calmly sat back down in his seat.

Aquata looked out her cave and was silent for a moment then gasped. She grabbed him by his arm and pulled his face close to hers. "Jack, I might not be able to convince you but I know someone who can!"

He looked perplexed and was about to answer until she forced her lips onto his. She tasted like sea salt and he tasted like a snow cone. Jack's eyes were wide open, watching Aquata focus on the kiss. _HOW IS THIS HELPING IN ANYWAY!? _Then he felt dizzy and closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was Aquata's eyes turning white and her friendly smile. Then everything went blank.

Jack woke up laying on his back and saw a fuzzy Peter Pan with lips wet and pushed away from his mouth as if... _as if_...

Jack flipped out and wacked Peter in the face and crabbed walked away from him. He was panting and sighed when he realized it was just Peter groaning in pain as Perriwinkle comfort him.

"You couldn't have stayed unconscious for about FOUR MORE SECONDS!?" Tink yelled and zipped to his face and stomped on Jack's face with heels and punched his nose which felt like a little massage. "Do you realize how long it took me to convince him to do this!? What is the point of beautiful lips if you don't use them properly!?"

"Gah! Stop it! I am sorry! He just freaked me out! I thought he was another mermaid."

"That is still no excuse for hitting his devilishly cute face!" Tinkerbell tugged on his hair while digging her feet into his eyebrow.

Perriwinkle grabbed Tinkerbell by her waist and dragged her away from Jack. Peter walked up to him holding his nose. "I guess it worked... sorta."

"Ah, no I don't. Sorry about that." He got up but tripped and fell back to the ground again. However, this time he landed on something sturdy and soft.

"Get off me, you're heavy," Peter groaned as he pretended to die.

Jack laughed and tapped his cheek. "Haha, wake up!" Peter ignored him with the corner of his lip curling. Jack overheard somewhere about a story of a princess named Snow White and how she ate an apple and she fell asleep forever until her prince woke her up. How did Prince Charming do it? Was it another spell or...? Then he remembered and pursued. He laid perfectly on top of Peter with his legs crossed with his and his hands beneath Peter's shoulders. Peter's eyes were still closed and he was completely unaware of what was going on. Jack leaned in slowly, their bare chests pressed together so tightly, they could feel each other's heart beats. Peter turned his head forward but before he could open his eyes, Jack pressed his cold lips onto Peter's warm lips. Peter's eyes popped right open, he moaned into Jack's mouth, but Jack continued. Peter submitted and shut his eyes, letting the sensation devour him. Jack slipped his tongue inside Peter's warm mouth, grinding his long tongue on Peter's. Peter attempts to copy Jack but Jack's tongue overpowers him. They move their lips together in harmony while their tongues explore each other's mouths. Jack moves lower to bite Peter's lower lip. Peter moans allowing the pleasure put him on autopilot. Jack crawled lower and grabbed the other side of Peter's neck and pressed it towards his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Jack, what are you doing to me?" Peter managed to say between breaths.

He raised himself up and saw how much pleasure he had on his face. Jack was happy and gave him a light kiss and whispered, "I ... I don't know, I just... just looking at you made me wanna do that." He smiled widely showing off his beautiful symmetric white teeth. "Is it not what you want?"

Peter didn't say a word. He raised his hand up to Jack's chest and pressed his palm where Jack's heart would be. Peter smiled and shook his head. "I like this feeling that we both have."

Jack smiled back and lowered again putting his hands on Peter's stomach. Jack traced the corners of Peter's abs. Peter blushed as he watched Jack's icy hands love his body. Peter wanted to do the same but Jack grabbed his hand and pushed it to his side. "I want to make you feel amazing."

"How?" Peter asked, sheepishly.

Jack chuckled and put his hand lower on Peter's waist. "You'll see-"

"JACK!"

Jack gets interrupted by a loud booming voice in the distance. He is no longer holding Peter to the ground, he was on his hands and knees in a glass room with no doors or windows. His jacket was back on him and his staff replaced Peter's hands. He leaped up quickly into a crouching position. _Something is here, something familiar. _He quietly stepped forward on the glass floor, then shifted his weight and turned on the balls of his feet. A white fountain suddenly appeared in front of him. He pointed his staff first then walked towards it. He stopped in front of it and saw that the fountain's bowl had inscriptions inside but nothing made sense. The water was clear and rippling softly. _But why? _Then he saw it. The cause of the ripples were a tiny moon crescent gem attached to the bottom of the bowl. It was vibrating effectively enough to manipulate the water. He touched the rim of the fountain and leaned over to get a better look inside. He focused his daze on the gem, waiting for it to shine or shoot laser beams at him. Nothing happened. He stepped back and-

"Hello, Jack."

Jack flew back and landed on the floor again. He squinted and saw a small boy, with a chubby face and soft brown hair with short bangs. He held a fishing rod with a small green hook at the end of the string. He had brown eyes that matched his hair and orange-brown freckles that covered up his nose. He smiled brightly with one wiggly tooth hanging on the top of his gums. "I guess Aquata found a way to bring you to me!" His voice was as soft as his face. The boy swung his fishing pole back and shot it forward, then the hook grabbed hold of Jack's jacket. It reeled him in magically without the boy doing it himself. Jack was annoyed and threw off the hook.

"What was that for?" Jack yelled.

"Hey, don't be disrespectful to the man who saved your life many years ago," the boys voice changed to a deeper and more adult voice. He changed his appearance as well. Instantly, he grew 4 more feet and had more of a slender adult silhouette.

"You… are you the man in the moon?" Jack asked.

"Bingo. Welcome, Jack Frost."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Wait**

It's been almost two hours since Jack went missing in the lake. Earlier, Peter waited patiently for half an hour then ran berserk when he realized he wasn't trying to show off how long he can hold his breath underwater. After his panic attack, he dove into the water to save him. However there was no magical weather controlling teenager to save. Peter swam to the very floor of the lake but found only some more rocks and a boat he made before and some treasure he stole from Hook. He kept it up for an hour until Tinkerbell finally dove in herself and pulled him by his eyebrow. She couldn't fly but once they got out of the water and onto the shore, she chewed him off with very colorful diction. After that fifteenth minute lecture, Perriwinkle came back and brought in the whole fairy swarm from warm fairies and winter fairies. They began to settle around the lake and then discussed about what to do, some murmuring to each other their truth opinions.

"I think the master might be dead."

"There is no way he can survive that long."

"But does he really need oxygen? He should be fine under water."

"The water is magical so he shouldn't have died."

"Then what if a mermaid took him like last time?"

"I thought Peter took care of them?"

"I think Peter might be taking this too hard," said Perriwinkle under her breath so only Tinkerbell can hear.

Tinkerbell had one thing that no one else did but needed: faith. She was full of hope and certainty that Jack Frost will return back. She just wished Peter had it too. Peter was the one closest to the lake's edge, his arms on his knees and his knees to his chest. He focused on the lake with the saddest look on his face, like a parent promised to come home one night but never returned, a funeral look. Tinkerbell saw that look on him before. He had that same look when he first saw Christian and Wendy share a kiss on her front porch. He didn't eat, sleep or fly for days. Tinkerbell couldn't stand the depression on his face any longer. She grabbed the closest fairy-made microphone and flew up high over the lake until the moon was shining behind her. She put the obvious end of the microphone close to her mouth took a deep breath and wailed, "HEEEEEEEEEY!"

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked up and gawked at Tinkerbell. Peter didn't break his focus on the lake but he did shudder at the roar of Tinkerbell's fury.

"Listen up, fairies!" Tinkerbell began, "Don't give up hope! Jack will return! I believe in him!"

"Believing isn't going to get us anywhere! We have to do something!" yells a water fairy down below.

"Well what do you expect to do huh?!" Tinkerbell yelled with her face turning red. "Peter couldn't even find him in that water! And none of us wants to get our wings wet!"

"Maybe we can use all us water fairies can get rid of all the water!" says Silvermist. She flies up and tries to move the water but instead looks like she is dancing to dub step.

"You already know this water can't be altered!" Tinkerbell yelled.

Silvermist flew down quietly, embarrassed. "Sorry," she awkwardly sighed.

Tinkerbell sighed and continued, "Look, there is no way we can get Jack out of there. Actually," she took a deep breath and said, "Technically he isn't in there at all." The murmur began. The fairy audience was confused. She continued, "Jack is now in the den of Aquata, one of the most powerful mermaids, as we speak."

Screams of fear filled the air. "WHY WOULD YOU LET JACK BE WITH SUCH A DEMON!?"

"HE IS GOING TO DIE!"

"SHE IS PROBABLY DISSECTING HIM AS WE SPEAK!"

"NO NO EVERYONE! AQUATA WILL NOT HURT ANYONE! ESPECIALLY JACK! SHE IS A GOOD MERMAID! SHE CAN BE TRUSTED!"

"All mermaids are bad, Tink" says Fawn.

"Well not this one! This one came from a royal line her kingdom called Atlantica! She is good and she has helped many others! Also she punishes the other mermaids in Neverland that drown or do terrible things to people."

"How do you know so much about her?" asked Silvermist.

"Because," she paused and looked back down in the water "because I went searching for her after I found out she was powerful enough to make me a human."

Everyone went silent. Tinkerbell's explanation sunk in. Peter looked up and was wide eyed. He stood up and broke the silence, "Why did you want to be human, Tink?"

She hovered down and gestured him to move away from the group of fairies. He followed by walking then hovered a few inches off the ground. They were close enough to see everyone but far enough to talk quietly. No one moved. Some knowing already why she did it. Some just knew it was between them.

Tinkerbell hovered down until she was in eye level with Peter. She softly answered, "There are many reasons I wanted to become a human. So I can collect more lost things, so I can dance and sing and play with the humans. But mainly because... for the longest time you were sad and unhappy. Sometimes you couldn't even fly... because of Wendy." There was a look of pain on his face for a brief moment. "I didn't want to see you looking like that anymore because I like the Peter who could play all day and never get tired, who always made funny noises and faces and who always believed in himself. I love that Peter. And I was hoping to ... to replace Wendy and I can be the girl you can ... love."

As she confessed her face was glowing brighter and brighter with red and pink tint. She was sweating a little bit with her tiny heart racing. She avoided eye contact with him on the last syllable. She waited a moment and looked back at the boy she just confessed her feelings too, thinking he will laugh at her sensitive feelings. But instead of humor on his face, she saw understanding and compassion.

"Tink… I already knew you loved me. Even though I don't love you the same way, I do love you... and it means a lot to me that you would do anything in your power to make me happy, especially give up being a fairy to become human." He smiled really wide, his crocked cute teeth showing.

Tinkerbell sniffed and asked quietly, "You don't think I am crazy?"

Peter laughed really loudly. "Of course not, Tink! You're my friend and I grateful to your loyalty."

Tinkerbell smiled and dashed towards his chest and hugged him over his heart. She was spread out like a starfish upon his heart. "Oh, Peter."

He let her cling there for a while then asked, "But, Tink. Why is Aquata taking so long with him?"

She let go and looked towards the lake. "I don't really know. Hopefully he is finishing up soon."

They both stared at the lake hoping that Jack would pop out any moment now.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU COME AND TALK TO ME WHEN I WAS DOING _THINGS_ WITH PETER!?" Jack screams, frustrated.

"Oh that?" He chuckles. "That was only a dream."

"What?" Jack stepped back. "I don't dream. I barely even sleep. All it is, I just close my eyes and bam I recharged from the two seconds that my eyes were closed."

"Ah, yes I know. I gave you that gift so you can be able to keep the wind howling and the snow falling." The man in the moon teleported behind him making Jack twirl around. "However, the side effect is that you can't talk to me like the others. I can only connect with you if you had a dream recently. So Aquata was able to make you sleep and that was when I had the connection to pull you in, however I did not expect you to dream about _that_." He laughed again.

Jack blushed and swung his staff through the middle of the silhouette. It didn't touch him, it was like hitting a ghost. "Isn't that an invasion of privacy or something?"

"Not really when the purpose was to contact me." The man touched his face and tilted to the side. "I forget that you are a sexually frustrated teenager."

"AGH!" Jack began whacking at him again and again just to let out his embarrassment. "I AM NOT! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU'RE SUCH A VULGAR SHADOW!"

Manny laughs again. "You are too fun, Frost. Now let's get down to business." He stretches his hand out in front of him and Jack is immobilized. He puts his hand down. "We only have a few more moments until the connection breaks, so listen carefully. It is true that if you fall in love with Peter, you will die. But there is a way to love him without dying and for you both to live happily ever af— " Jack unfreezes and a portal appears behind him. The room transforms into darkness the last thing Jack sees is Manny turning into a boy again and screaming, "WATCH OUT!"

Jack's throat was violently crushed by a very icky hand. Jack couldn't breathe, his strength was gone. His eyes too weak to open. All he felt were the cold rocks behind him, getting colder from the touch of his shoulder blades.

"Hush, little snow flake, just a little bit longer and I'll let go," said the familiar voice.

_Mermaid?_

He opened his eyes and saw Lust. Lust was the one holding his neck in her creamy hands. Next to her tail, Aquata was passed out on the floor. Jack's eyes widen. He glared at Lust and got enough strength inside him and kicked her away and she flew back holding her stomach. She groaned. Then Jack used the rock wall to kick off. He lunged forward and grabbed her neck and pressed her against the wall behind her digging his bony knee into her tail. He used his free hand to punch her in the face screaming, "HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU!? I WAS SO CLOSE! I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINDING OUT HOW I CAN LOVE A HUMAN! YOU WRETCHED MERMAID! HOW COULD YOU! AND THEN YOU HURT AQUATA! YOU CRAZY BI-"

Jack was stopped by Aquata's hand. She was scared of Jack's rage. He turned his head towards her with a vengeful face still intact. He realized he was breathing hard so he calmed down. He turned to look at what he done. Lust was bruised and puffed up with some blood spread across her face. She was passed out. Jack stepped back and let Lust drop to the floor. He turned around and crouched to the floor covering his ears. He was traumatized from what he done. Aquata touched his shoulders and he jumped away from her scared.

Aquata quietly whispered, "It's not your fault, Jack. You had no control of the situation. She will live."

Jack looked at Lust then breathed in and out slowly.

"But Jack, I don't think I can get you in contact with the man in the moon again. That was a lot of my power to make you dream and because of that, Lust was able to break through my protection barrier. She got in here and attacked us. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you long enough."

He stayed silent, in pain.

"So, I'm sorry but I have to let you go back to Peter now. I am too weak to do it again. Farewell Jack."

"No!" Jack screamed

She waved her hand and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack woke up in a small room covered in leaves, sticks and vines on a small bed made out of vines and leaves as well. The staff was safely in his hand. He was wearing his blue jacket again, he sat up and touched his chest to make sure he wasn't imagining it was on. Jack's mind was blank. He slowly recalled what happened before he woke up. It felt like two months since he woke up.

_Okay, so I saved a fairy, went to Neverland, met the fangirl fairies, battled Captain Hook, was raped by mermaids, and went to the lake and... what? What happened?_

Jack sluggishly swung his legs over the bed. His feet touched the dirt and leaves below him. A coat of ice appears between his toes and the ground. Jack sighed and let it be, not bothering to take it away. He put his elbow on his hands and ran his thin fingers through his hair. Jack kept thinking harder about what happened. He couldn't get past what happened after the lake. _Did I black out?_

Then he remembered something. He remembered somehow dropping into the water below. Strangely enough he remembered he was down there for so long. Just like the time he was in his first memory. _No, it was a lot like my first memory. Am I just imagining that? That couldn't have happened again._ Then a flash of Peter's face showed up in his mind and Peter's eyes were closed and his lips were pursed and ..._ I was kissing Peter? Now I am definitely going crazy. That for sure was a dream. _He focused harder and saw Peter dragging him out of the lake and carrying him bridal style in the air. Jack remembers tears falling from Peter's eyes. _Maybe that's a dream too. He would never cry for me. _Jack sighed and suddenly felt a pain in his chest. Jack groaned and clenched his teeth together.

"Hey, you okay?" asked a soft familiar voice at the other side of the room.

Jack ignored the pain in his chest and turned his attention towards the voice behind him. It was Peter, as he hoped it would be, and he was holding a coconut filled with the milk still inside. Jack stared at Peter for a while and almost wanted to hug him, but knew it would be too weird. He drew his eyes towards Peter's lips. Jack almost blushed and thought, _we kissed before but why I do I keep feeling it just happened. _Jack shook his head and spoke with a dry throat, "Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm okay. Just woke up."

Peter smiled worriedly and walked over quickly. "Well, you must be thirsty. Here" Peter handed Jack the coconut. Jack, without any morality, snatched the coconut from Peter's hands and drank it all like an animal. Peter stepped back and laughed as he watched Jack quench his thirst.

When Jack was done, he gasped and panted looking at the ground. After he realized how uncivilized he was being, he wiped his chin with his hand let the milk freeze on contact with his hand and drop to the floor and shatter. He looked up at Peter and nodded humbly, "I, uh, yeah I was very thirsty. Thank you and uh sorry."

Peter shook his head and took the empty coconut from Jack's hands and threw it over his shoulder not caring where it landed. "No worries. I get it. Sleeping for about 36 hours can take a lot out of you." Peter sat down next to him as Jack watched in dismay.

"What? I been a sleep for over a day?" Jack asked, in disbelief. Jack hyperventilated and asked, "How and what happened?"

Peter placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and rested it there until Jack calmed down. Peter spoke once Jack's breathing was normal, "Nothing big happened. You just fell into the lake through the sand we didn't see you for a while. I freaked out and tried to find you in the water but you weren't there."

"That sounds like an awfully big thing to me," remarked, Jack.

Peter laughed and rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Yeah but once we found out you were safe with one of our mermaid friends, there was nothing to be afraid of."

Jack repeated, "Mermaid... _friend?_"

"Not all mermaids are bad. This one wanted to meet you and chat with you." Peter watched Jack's expression-blank. "Don't remember at all do you?"

Jack shook his head.

"Well, your guess is as good as mine. When she returned you to us after several hours, she didn't speak to us. She fled before we could even have a chance to talk to her and get any answers."

Jack was disappointed to hear that. Another memory he can never retain.

"But, uh, that's in the past and you are here now. You probably were just tired or something. She wouldn't hurt you," Peter reassured.

Jack weakly smiled. Then he noticed something on Peter's face he is surprised he hasn't noticed before. Peter had dark circles under his eyes. Jack couldn't help but smile.

Peter noticed Jack's cheesy smile. He questioned, "What is it?"

Jack bit his lip and answered, "You were worried about me, weren't you?"

Peter was caught off guard and began to blush. He stuttered, "Uh, no, no, no way. I mean there's no way I could worry about you since you are legendary! No need to worry about someone who can't die!"

Jack smiled and suddenly reached his arms and hugged him close. Jack rested his head on Peter's shoulders. Peter awkwardly let his cold friend hold him. "Thanks for caring about me and also for," Jack paused, Jack paused for so long Peter began to think he had fallen asleep on his shoulders until he whispered with the most gratitude he has ever heard Jack utter, "Thank you for believing in me when no one else would."

At that moment, Peter could feel Jack's warmth for a brief moment and at that brief moment, Peter hugged him back. Jack dropped his staff behind Peter and hugged him tighter while Peter held onto his jacket. Peter felt his eyes sting then he realized tears were coming out. Peter whipped them away with his finger and replied, "I haven't been hugged in a long time. So thank you for this."

Peter and Jack stayed in each other's embrace, until a certain oblivious fairy flies in and interrupts, "Hey, guys. What are you doing?"

Peter let go first and Jack followed. They stared at Perriwinkle flying in from the door with a small ice cube above her head tied from rope. Jack and Peter answered at the same, almost in unison, "Nothing."

Perriwinkle questioned it and then Tinkerbell soared in with rage and punched Perriwinkle in the arm. "I swear, what part of 'don't interrupt them' did you not understand?"

Perriwinkle answered honestly, "Well I just wanted to see if everything was all right."

Tinkerbell screamed, "EVERYTHING _WAS_ FINE UNTIL YOU CAME IN!"

Jack asked, "Tink, were you spying on us?"

Tinkerbell was no longer angry but embarrassed. "NO! NO I wasn't!"

Jack smiled knowing too well what she was up to. Peter being as oblivious as Perriwinkle asked, "So why are you here, Tink?"

Tinkerbell answered with another subject, "I need to run a few errands. Do you think you will be okay with me gone for a while?"

"Sure, but what do you have to do?" inquired Peter.

"Just some tinkering here and there," she answered. "Peter, why don't you show Jack around camp when he is fully rested?"

Jack scoffed, "I've had my rest. You can show me now." Jack grabbed his staff from behind Peter and got up quickly.

Peter rose up and hovered over him. "Alright. Do you have enough strength to fly?"

Jack effortless rose up to Peter's level, with his icy winds surrounding him. "Can you handle the cold?"

"Anytime." Peter smirked and soared out the door and called, "Follow me!"

Jack followed laughing leaving the two fairies inside.

"You know, if you didn't interrupt, they would have been doing a lot more than cuddling," commented Tinkerbell.

Perplexed, Perriwinkle asked, "What do you mean? Like kissing?"

"Oh, yes," said Tinkerbell. _Or a lot more._ She smiled wickedly. Perriwinkle could almost see Tinkerbell's face as a demon.

"So, what errands do you have to do?" Perriwinkle tried to make the atmosphere less scary and dark.

"Oh, I made that up. I just wanted to see them hang out more at camp. Maybe they will end up taking their shirts off again!" Tinkerbell shot off like a rocket towards the door and Perriwinkle raced to catch up with her.

Meanwhile, out the window was a small chubby man on top of a tree peering inside and witnessing everything he saw. He had a bird on his shoulders and the chubby man was quickly writing something down on a piece of paper. Once he was done he tied the paper to the bird and ordered the bird, "Go to the Captain now. He needs to know that we found the person responsible for freezing the Jolly Roger." The bird took off and the chubby man fell off the tree after losing balance. He groaned in agony and lied there surrounded by the large bushes.


End file.
